Secrets
by Asrial
Summary: Thor demande Jane en mariage. Tony lui fait remarquer que sans demander à papa Odin, c'était peut-être pas l'idée du Siècle. Qu'importe ! Tout le monde ira donc à Asgard. Et tout le monde pourra découvrir le vrai Tony, son nouvel ami et sa nouvelle famille. Texte en deux parties only.
1. Chapter 1

Secrets

Partie 1/2

#####################################

Ndas : Petit note d'info.  
Je suis en ce moment sur une mission trèèèèès pénible. Tellement pénible que je n'ai pas de pc. Comme je dois faire la coordination d'un projet informatique, je vous laisse deviner comment c'est trooooop facile \o/  
Je ne peux donc pas écrire en ce moment, sauf le soir….Et je suis dans les travaux. Donc je suis plus à peindre mes murs qu'à écrire aussi.

Vous allez donc avec une petite période un peu moins remplie en textes jusqu'à ce que j'ai AU MOINS un poste au boulot.

Dans un autre registre, je suis en train de finir "ses yeux". Il ne reste pas grand-chose, je posterai sans doute les trois derniers chapitres en une fois.

Pour "perdu", je suis bloquée. Tout ce que j'écris dessus se solde par le suicide de Thor et celui de Loki dans la foulée. 10 fois que je recommence ce foutu chap 4 _

Pour "Une vie nouvelle" : je n'avance pas dessus sauf le WE a cause de mon manque de PC pour l'instant.  
Ce truc que vous allez lire : c'est en 2 parties strictes, pas plus. C'est quasi finit, il ne me manque plus que l'épilogue que je devrais trouver le temps de finir ce WE

Voila ^^

Merci de votre patience, de vos reviews (inscrivez vous que je puisse vous répondre ! RHA !), vos notifications et tout et tout ^^

#####################################

"- Mes amis ! J'ai une excellente nouvelle !"

Le sourire en gâteau d'anniversaire du prince d'Asgard fit se figer tout le monde. La dernière fois que Thor avait eu une excellente nouvelle, la terre avait failli voler en éclat parce que le blond avait fini par se mettre à dos le plus jeune de ses neveux. Jörmungand n'avait pas aimé DU TOUT que son oncle lui écrase le bout de la queue avec Mjolnir.

Tony avait été le seul à rire comme un crétin.  
Mais Tony était probablement le seul à avoir écouté les insultes très imaginatives et anatomiquement impossibles que le grand serpent avait balancé à son oncle.

"- Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe encore, PointBreak ?"

Avec les années, Tony s'était un peu… éloigné…du prince. Il avait de l'affection pour lui, mais du groupe entier des Avengers, il était celui pour lequel il gardait la plus grande distance émotionnelle pour ne pas dire la plus grande rancœur.

Thor n'en avait pas conscience bien sûr.  
Personne n'en avait conscience.

Comme le prince passait son temps à démolir la tour, tout le monde pensait que le peu de patience que Tony pouvait avoir pour Thor venait de là.  
Rien n'était moins vrai.

"- J'ai proposé à Dame Jane de m'épouser. Et elle a accepté !"

Immédiatement, tout le monde vint féliciter Thor.

Sauf Tony.

"- Je sens que tes négociations auprès de ton père vont être drôle." Finit par lâcher Tony en se servant un verre.

"- Tony !" Le gronda Steve.

Les deux hommes avaient eu du mal à travailler ensemble au début mais une fois que Tony avait passé la carapace de timidité de Steve et que Steve avait passé celle du playboy, les deux hommes s'étaient finalement si bien entendu qu'ils auraient pu être frères.

"- Je ne veux pas être méchant, Thor. Mais as-tu demandé à Papa Tout Plein l'autorisation de convoler en juste noces ?"

"- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'autorisation de mon père pour choisir mon épouse, Ami Stark, je suis adulte." Plaida Thor qui réalisait lentement que son ami avait probablement raison.

"- Thor…Tu es un prince. L'héritier du trône d'Asgard. Qui te dit que ton père n'a pas une union politique pour toi sous la main ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il jouerait à ça non ?"

Thor ne put que hocher la tête. Loki avait été marié à deux femmes et trois hommes depuis qu'il était physiquement adulte. Lui y avait coupé mais…

"- Et puis, crois-tu qu'Asgard sera heureuse d'avoir une humaine comme reine ? Sans compter que Jane EST humaine. Dans moins d'un siècle elle sera morte."

"- TONY !" Gronda Bruce, consterné.

L'ingénieur se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de venir tapoter doucement l'avant-bras du prince.

"- Thor…je ne veux pas être cruel avec toi. Mais as-tu réellement pensé à tout ce que ta demande implique ? Tu aurais d'abord dû demander à ton père tu ne crois pas ? Je ne dis pas qu'il dira non mais…."

Mais si, Tony était persuadé qu'Odin dirait non.

Perdu, Thor s'assit lourdement sur le canapé.

"- Ami Stark…."

"- Je suis désolé de casser tes illusions, mon ami. Mais je serais encore plus désolé si tu dois en souffrir. Et elle plus encore. Jane est humaine. Elle est fragile. Ne lui promet pas ce que tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir lui offrir."

Thor soupira lourdement.

"- Je voudrais pouvoir m'inscrire en faux, ami Stark. Mais malheureusement, vous avez raison. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ma proposition avant d'en avoir parlé à mon père. Jane ne me pardonnera pas si je reprends ma parole…"

Tony en fut désolé pour le prince.

"- Et ben va avec elle à Asgard ! Et présente là à ton père directement."

Thor hésita.

"- Crois-tu, amis Tony ?"

"- Bah, je vois que ça. Avec un peu de chance, elle plaira à ta mère, ça devrait aider."

A ça non plus il ne croyait pas une seconde mais…

Immédiatement, le sourire revint sur le visage de Thor

"- Excellente idée que cela mon ami ! Et….Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas ? Tous ? Après tout, vous êtes connus comme les Défenseurs de Midgar. Il serait heureux que vous soyez présenté au Père de Toutes Choses !"

Ça par contre, fit grimacer le milliardaire.

"- Je sais pas si…"

"- Ho si ! Ce serait génial !" S'enthousiasma Clint. "J'ai toujours rêvé de voir Asgard depuis que Thor nous en parle !"

Coulson calma très vite l'excitation croissante de ses hommes.

"- Clint, nous ne pouvons pas laisser la terre…."

"- Midgar n'est qu'à un Bifrost de distance, Fils de Coul. Et il est de longtemps réparé ai-je cru comprendre." S'il n'avait pas mis les pieds à Asgard depuis longtemps, il en avait de temps en temps les échos par Munin ou Hugin.

Steve eut un sourire tendre pour Phil.

"- S'il te plait ?"

Comment l'agent pouvait-il dire non à ce sourire ? Steve ne l'utilisait que très rarement mais quand il le faisait, l'agent fondait totalement et se laissait entièrement manipuler par le bout du nez par son compagnon.

"- D'accord, d'accord… je préviens Fury."

Thor tapa dans ses mains avec enthousiasme.

"- Voilà qui est parfait ! Préparez votre départ mes amis ! Je vais chercher Jane !"

Tony fixa le fond de son verre.

Ho et puis flute.

Il aurait fait ce qu'il avait pu.

Tant pis.

Il finit son verre puis alla se coucher. Lui au moins serait frais et dispo pour le départ.

Si quelqu'un avait été reniflé le fond du verre, il aurait constaté que ce n'était pas de l'alcool mais du jus de fruit.

##################################

Clint grogna de douleur.

Il s'assit sur le sol avec difficulté.

"- Ou est passé le char Patton qui m'est passé dessus ?"

Près de lui, Natasha tentait de reprendre son souffle.

Steve vomissait dans un coin, Bruce avait perdu connaissance.

Jane également. Thor lui tapotait gentiment les joues pour la réveiller.

Les seuls qui ne semblaient pas avoir trop souffert étaient Fury qui était juste assis sur les marches du Bifrost, un peu pâle, Coulson qui tanguait à peine et…. Tony.

Etonnement, le milliardaire était en train de taper le bout de gras avec le Gardien des lieux.

Surpris, Thor observa une longue minute l'interaction entre l'humain et le Gardien.

Heimdall souriait.

Le prince n'entendait pas ce que les deux hommes se disaient mais Heimdall SOURIAIT !

Tony finit par donner une petite tape sur le bras du Gardien qui le salua chaleureusement de la tête avant de venir s'occuper des mourants.

"- Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe les filles ? Vous en faites une tête !"

"- Comment tu as pu supporter "CA" aussi bien ?" Couina presque Steve avant de se remettre à vomir.

Tony haussa les épaules.

"- Mon ark me protège de la magie. Je suppose que ça aide."

"- Des voitures vous attendent à l'extérieur." Prévint Heimdall de sa profonde voix de basse.

L'amusement était évident dans le regard d'ambre.

Thor souleva dans ses bras une Jane toujours inconsciente, l'inquiétude évidente dans les yeux.

La jeune femme était vraiment fragile pour avoir perdu connaissance ainsi, quand même. Natasha était patraque mais elle n'avait pas perdu connaissance !

"- STARK !"

"- J'arrive, Nick. Pas la peine de sauter hors de votre caleçon de chasteté en titane."

L'ingénieur échangea encore deux mots avec le Gardien, lui serra l'avant-bras dans le plus pur style Asgardien, puis rejoint tout le monde.

Il sauta près de Steve et Coulson puis les deux voitures à cheval s'ébranlèrent.

Penchés aux fenêtres des véhicules, les Avengers se comportaient comme des enfants.

"- Hoooo…"

"- Haaaaa !

"- C'est beauuuuu…."

"- C'est grannnnnd !"

"- C'est dorééééé !"

"- Et le ciel ! Waaaahh !"

Tony lui s'intéressait bien plus à son starkpad.

"- Asgard n'a pas l'air de te passionner, ami Tony." Thor était visiblement vexé comme un rat.

L'ingénieur eut un sourire tranquille.

"- T'en fait pas, Thor. C'est juste grand et doré. C'est sans doute superbe mais je suis Tony Stark quand même ! Je ne vais pas laisser mon égo être balayé par tout ça !"

Thor renifla avec amusement finalement.

Tony resterait toujours égal à lui-même.

Coulson haussa un sourcil.

Il échangea un regard avec Fury.  
Quelque chose leur échappait.  
Même eux ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être fascinés par Asgard.

"- Nous arrivons mes amis."

Jane avait fini par se réveiller.

Comme les autres, elle avait fini le trajet pendue à la fenêtre.

S'imaginer Reine de tout ça ? C'était…. Incroyable !

Les deux voitures s'arrêtèrent enfin.

Des gardes se précipitèrent pour ouvrir la porte du véhicule.  
Les Avengers en descendirent.

Au bras de Thor, Jane ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout observer avec fascination.  
Comment ce bâtiment bougeait-il en l'air ? Et cet autre, là ? Physiquement il n'aurait pas dû tenir sans s'écrouler ! Et celui-là ! Il était trop fin et haut pour ne pas tomber et….

"- Prince Thor ? Le Roi vous attends dans ses appartements."

Thor remercia d'un signe de tête le héraut qui venait de les accueillir.

Il y avait sept ans qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds à Asgard. La dernière fois qu'il était venu, c'était pour livrer son frère à la pitié d'Asgard. Depuis il n'avait pas pu revenir.

Il était repartit avant même de savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de Loki.

Il était partit avec dans les oreilles les cris et les larmes de son frère qui le suppliait de ne pas l'abandonner encore.

Il était partit sans se retourner.

Loki l'avait trop blessé pour qu'il fasse preuve de faiblesse. Ou de compassion.

Il était plus que temps que Loki accepte sa punition et prenne la responsabilité de ses actes.

_**"THOR ! JE T'EN PRIE! ÉCOUTE-MOI ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! NE M'ABANDONNE PAS ! PAS ENCORE ! THOOOOOR !"**_

Les hurlements et les sanglots de Loki le hantaient encore parfois.  
Il ne savait même pas si Loki était encore en vie.

_**"Tu n'es plus mon frère, Loki. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi, Laufeyson."**_

C'étaient les dernières paroles qu'il avait lancé à son frère. Il n'avait pas vu l'horreur désespérée se transformer lentement en résignation dans les yeux verts de son cadet.  
Comme il les regrettait à présent ! Comme il avait honte de l'avoir abandonné.

Mais il était tellement en colère ! Tellement furieux !

Il lui avait fallu tout son contrôle pour ne pas battre Loki comme plâtre. Alors il avait préféré l'abandonner à la justice d'Asgard. Quoi qu'elle puisse avoir en réserve pour Loki.

Et comme il avait peur de savoir, il avait refusé de revenir depuis lors… S'il n'y avait pas eu Jane, il n'aurait toujours pas remis les pieds dans le Royaume qui l'avait vu naitre.

Thor carra les épaules.  
Qu'était devenu Loki ?  
Les Avengers avaient vite apprit à ne surtout pas demander la moindre information sur le prince déchut.

Mais Thor pouvait-il taire sa propre inquiétude ?  
Non… Il ne l'avait jamais pu…

Est-ce que Loki serait là, avec leurs parents ? Pas pardonné bien sûr, mais peut-être, juste peut-être….

Non. Il ne fallait pas rêver.

Loki aurait de la chance s'il avait simplement évité la mise à mort.

Le cœur de Thor se serra.

Si son frère avait été exécuté…. Il n'aurait pas été là. Ni pour y assister, ni pour le réconforter.

Il avait été….Lâche…

"- Thor…."

Thor mit immédiatement un genou à terre.

Il avait guidé machinalement ses amis jusqu'à l'aile réservée aux appartements royaux.

"- Père… Mère…. Je suis heureux de vous voir enfin."

Derrière lui, tous les humains l'avaient imité.  
Sauf Stark.

Thor lui jeta un regard mauvais que dédaigna le milliardaire.

Il était Tony Stark que diable !

"- Nous sommes heureux de ton retour mon fils. Asgard n'était pas la même sans toi pour en animer les banquets."

Thor sourit largement.

Fury et Coulson échangèrent un regard.  
Thor n'avait pas compris l'insulte ou bien ?

"- Peut-être peux-tu nous présenter tes amis ?"

Thor se releva sur un signe de son père. Les humains l'imitèrent.

Odin ainsi que Frigga quittèrent les profonds fauteuils où ils étaient assis.

"- Père, Mère, voici mes amis les Avengers. Steve Rogers ou Captain America. Il est presque aussi fort que moi. Ses capacités de leader sont à la mesure de sa gentillesse."

Le soldat salua strictement.

"- Majestés. Thor ne cesse de se rependre en éloges."

"- L'ami Bruce Banner. L'un des scientifiques les plus intelligents de Midgar. Il a également la force du Berserker qui vit en lui."

Bruce eut un petit sourire très timide. Frigga ne put s'empêcher de roucouler ni de lâcher un "Hoooo, il est trop adorable !" qui fit s'empourprer le pauvre homme.

Un à un, Thor présenta ses amis, puis Coulson, et enfin Fury.  
Une fois fait, il présenta Jane.

"- Et voici Dame Jane Fosterdottir. Elle est une puissante scientifique !"

L'amour était évident dans les yeux de Thor.

Odin retint toute réflexion désagréable.

"- Majestés…."

Frigga prit la main de la jeune femme.

Elle était si petite ! Comment Thor ne l'avait-il pas encore cassé en deux. Pire. Comment avait-il raté les premiers signes d'âge chez la mortelle. Son pauvre petit allait souffrir.

"- Bienvenue à Asgard, ma petite."

Odin se tourna enfin vers Stark.

Le milliardaire était le seul que Thor n'avait pas présenté.

Maladroitement, le prince espérait que son père aurait oublié le manque de respect flagrant du mortel.  
Et il n'était pas le seul.

Fury avait bien vu que le regard d'Odin n'avait pas quitté Stark une seule seconde pendant que Tony baguenaudait dans la pièce et tripotait à peu près n'importe quoi.

"- Père…." Thor hésita. "Voici Anthony Stark. Lui aussi est un grand scientifique et…. Heu…."

"- Une grande gueule, un insupportable mortel mal élevé qui se croit tout permit, qui pense être drôle et qui est plus généralement une épine dans le pied de la création."

Le ton d'Odin était purement glacial.

Tony se fendit d'un immense sourire en s'approchant du roi.  
N'importe qui serait déjà en train de ramper à terre devant le Roi des Rois des Royaumes pour implorer pitié et pardon mais pas Tony.  
Il était Anthony Stark oui. Et il ne s'inclinerait jamais.

Devant personne.  
Peut-être dans une ou deux situations mais pas le genre qu'il partagerait jamais avec Odin de toute façon

Tony tendit la main au roi.

"- Je crois que c'est une description qui me convient tout à fait !"

Le visage fermé et sévère du roi se détendit soudain.

Il prit l'avant-bras de l'humain contre le sien puis tira Tony contre lui pour une rapide accolade.

"- Tony. Il y avait longtemps que nous ne vous avions pas vu. Que devenez-vous depuis…trois mois ?"

Le sourire du milliardaire s'élargit encore.

"- La routine. Et vous ? Je vous demanderais bien comment vont les enfants mais j'en supporte un et l'autre doit être en train de bouder dans sa chambre à cette heure puisqu'il n'est pas là." Il lâcha Odin pour prendre la main de Frigga et l'embrasser comme le plus parfait des gentlemen. "Frigga, Ma Dame, chaque visite ici me laisse à me pâmer de joie devant la perfection de votre doux visage."

"- TONY ! Cessez de tenter de séduire ma femme."

"- Allons Odin, vous me vexez, vous savez déjà qu'il lui est impossible de ne pas succomber à mon charme ravageur."

Frigga éclata d'un rire chaud.  
Elle se pencha pour déposer une bise sur la joue de Tony qui rosit légèrement.

"- Vous êtes un incorrigible séducteur et un vilain, Tony."

"- Mais c'est pour ça que vous tolérez tous les deux mon caractère et mon franc parler et nous le savons tous les trois." Contra le milliardaire.

Une compréhension muette passa entre les deux Asgardiens et le mortel.

"- Et Loki, comment va-t-il ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu ses élèves le rendaient fou."

"- Il a trouvé un argument massue pour les tenir en laisse." Rit Frigga.

"- Ha oui ?"

"- Il en a transformé un en moineau, l'a mis dans une cage et l'y a laissé jusqu'à ce que le sort tombe de lui-même. Les autres apprentis sont trèèèèès à l'écoute depuis. Mais là, il boude un peu en effet. Nous ne l'avons pas laissé venir directement. Il t'attend probablement dans ses appartements devant un bol de glace à la fraise. D'ailleurs, il faudra faire du réassort, mon ami. Il la tombe plus vite que nous ne parvenez à nous en envoyez."

Tony éclata de rire.

"- Je vais surtout vous envoyer une sorbetière."

Il avait fait découvrir la crème glacé au jeune jotun comme il était sûr que Loki s'épanouirait avec des enfants à éduquer. L'amour du prince pour ses enfants étranges était presque proverbial après tout. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas trompé. Comme il ne s'était pas trompé pour la crème glacé et comme il imaginait tout à fait un Loki boudeur, assit en tailleur sur son lit avec Mischief sur les genoux, le chat qu'il lui avait offert pour leurs un an, très occupé à lire un livre quelconque de magie.  
Lorsque Loki avait commencé à éclater en imprécation devant le manque de reconnaissance des Asgardien devant une magie dont ils dépendaient chaque jour, Tony lui avait proposé de fonder sa propre école au lieu de geindre les bras croisés. Après la première stupeur passée, Loki avait été harceler Odin jusqu'à ce que le roi accepte juste pour avoir la paix.  
Les élèves de Loki étaient tous issus de la classe la plus misérable de la population. Des "vrais" parents avec un minimum de moyen ne laisseraient jamais leurs rejetons se commettre dans un rôle aussi féminin. Les enfants que Loki avait sous son aile n'avaient pour la plus part jamais vu de viande avant d'arriver au palais.

Dans les formes, on aurait pu dire que Loki avait acheté les enfants à leurs parents.

Dans les faits, chaque petit entre 400 ans pour le plus jeune et 950 ans pour le plus vieux pouvait demander à aller voir ses parents quand il le voulait.

Jamais Loki ne séparerait réellement un enfant de sa famille.

Les petits étaient juste…. En pension au palais… Et Loki leur servait à la fois de précepteur, de père adoptif, de maman, de grand frère, de professeur… Tous avaient un talent naturel pour la magie qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer.

Il faudrait juste du temps. Et ça, des immortels en avaient.

Et un professeur, ce que Loki était. Et probablement le meilleur des neuf royaumes.

"- Je crois que je vais le laisser mariner encore un peu."

"- Vous prenez des risques."

"- J'ai pris des cookies au chocolat."

"- C'est de la corruption princière." Eclata Odin en riant.

"- Boaf….J'en ai pris pour plusieurs." Insista Tony en leur tendant un Tupperware plein.

"- Si vous nous prenez par les sentiments…."

Tony s'était tranquillement assis sur la couseuse de la reine après que le couple royal se soit rassit.

Thor se sortit soudain de sa stupeur.

"- Que…. Mais…Que…."

"- STARK ! QU'EST-CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE !" Brama Fury, l'œil étincelant de colère.

Le milliardaire prit le verre de jus de fruit qu'un serviteur lui offrait pendant qu'un autre serviteur servait les autres humains en alcool.

"- Merci Erik. Ben quoi Fury ? Vous croyez quand même pas que je vous dis tout ce que je fais quand même ? Ca fait quoi…. Six ans que je viens squatter ici régulièrement. A chacune de mes "vacances" ou de mes "week-end" en fait."

Odin reposa son verre vide.

"- Ton ami Anthony Stark appartient à la maison Lokison depuis plusieurs années à présent, Thor. Je suis déçu mais peu surprit que tu ne t'en sois par aperçut."

Le prince avala sa salive.

Tony avait été officiellement rattaché à la Maison de son frère ? Diantre….

"- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" Coulson avait sorti un calepin et notait tout. "En commençant par le début si vous le voulez bien, Majesté. Cela a-t-il un rapport avec le tatouage que monsieur Stark à sur la poitrine depuis trois ans ?"

Odin tapa dans ses mains.  
Plusieurs serviteurs apportèrent des tabourets pour les humains ainsi qu'une table d'écriture pour l'agent.

"- Heu…Merci… Mais j'ai l'habitude vous savez…."

"- Tony, aussi bien que Loki, vous tiennent en grande estime, Gardien de Midgar. Ne refusez pas cette simple petite aide."

Coulson remercia d'un profond signe de tête avant de tourner une page de son calepin.

"- Qu'est-ce que voulez dire que Stark appartient à Loki." Gronda Fury qui avait refusé de s'asseoir et croisé les bras sur sa poitrine."

"- Pas à Loki, ami Furieux. Mais à la Maison Lokison. Ce n'est pas la même chose."

"- Expliquez."

Odin fronça à peines les sourcils. Fury se sentit rétrécir de trente centimètres sous ce regard. Si Tony pouvait se permettre d'être extrêmement cavalier avec le vieux roi, c'était parce qu'il en avait gagné le droit d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Pas Fury.

Il allait falloir qu'il y mette la pédale douce.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'une Maison, si vous voulez bien." Questionna Coulson en prenant le signe de son chef pour le passage de bâton qu'il était.

"- Lorsqu'un Asgardien fonde un foyer, s'il n'est pas le premier né, il fonde de fait sa Maison à la naissance de son premier enfant. La Maison de Thor ne sera jamais autre chose qu'Asgard elle-même. Pour Loki, comme son premier né était un mâle, sa maison est "Lokison". Si son premier né avait été une fille, sa maison aurait été "Lokidottir". S'il se décidait un jour à prendre son indépendance et à renoncer à son statut d'héritier présomptif pour n'être plus que prince de la maison royale comme mes frères Vé et Vili par exemple, il créerait sa propre lignée parallèle à celle de Thor mais qui en serait indépendante. C'est ainsi que la noblesse s'est élargie avec le temps. De quelques rares lignées au départ, il y en a à présent plusieurs centaines. Loki pourrait diriger ses propres terres s'il le souhaitait et quitter le palais. Mais il ne le souhaite pas. Il n'empêche que la Maison Lokison existe belle et bien."

"- Mon frère est le Patriarche de sa maison, Fils de Coul, son Jarl. Pour simplifier, lors du conseil des Jarls, la parole de mon frère à le même poids en tant que Patriarche de la Maison Lokison que la parole de mon père en tant que Patriarche de la Maison Asgard."

"- …. Je vois….. Combien de membres appartiennent à la maison de Loki ?"

"- Lui-même bien sûr, ses deux épouses dont il est divorcé, ses six enfants, ainsi que les personnes qu'il a choisi d'associer à sa maison. Il a choisi de ne pas se lier à ses trois époux plus longtemps à présent que leurs unions ont été dissoutes. Mais il a gardé une grande tendresse pour ses épouses. Le Patriarche choisit qui il associe à sa maison, comme il le souhaite. Personne ne peut ni l'en empêcher, ni dire quoique ce soit. L'ami Tony est donc connu d'Asgard sous le nom d'Anthony Lokihusid. Anthony de la Maison de Loki." Sourit Frigga. "Le tatouage que porte l'Ami Tony est la preuve physique que son "adoption" par la Maison de Loki. Même moi je ne sais pas qui exactement appartient à la Maison de mon fils."

"- Donc Thor n'a pas de maison ?"

"- Si, mais il n'en sera le patriarche qu'à la mort d'Odin. Pas avant. Même lorsque Thor sera roi, tant que son père sera vivant, il ne sera pas Patriarche de sa Maison."

"- Heu…."

"- Ça signifie, Fils de Coul, que si, en tant que Jarl, je donne un ordre à Thor, fils de la maison d'Asgard, il sera obligé d'obéir. "Ronronna Loki.

"- Loki, tu ne devrais pas être là." Gronda gentiment Odin. "Tu devrais être chez toi."

"- J'en avais assez d'attendre. Et les gamins avaient prévu une soirée gâteaux. Je ne voulais pas périr sous les miettes. Je les laisse à la garde des nourrices pour ça."

Tony s'était levé.

Du groupe d'humains, il était le seul à ne pas regarder Loki avec suspicion, voir haine. Il n'y avait guère que Steve qui était relativement neutre bien qu'il surveilla le jotun.

"- Tony."

"- Loki."

"- Tu aurais dû passer me voir."

"- Et rater la tête du troupeau ? Tu veux rire ?"

Le dieu et l'humain échangèrent une question silencieuse

Le même sourire de sale môme aux lèvres, ils n'hésitèrent pas plus.

Loki passa ses bras autours de Tony, le renversa gentiment dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec une passion absolument remarquable.  
Tony laissa ses doigts courir dans les cheveux de Loki pendant qu'il gémissait doucement dans le langoureux baiser.

Enfin, ils se séparèrent.  
Tous les deux avaient les joues roses et le souffle court.

"- Bonjour, Anthony."

"- Bonjour, Loki."

"- Tu m'as manqué mon aimé."

"- Tu m'as manqué aussi mon trésor."

"- STARK !"

"- TONY !"

"- COMMENT !"

"- TONYYYY !"

Le dieu et l'ingénieur profitèrent un instant des réactions outragées avant d'éclater de rire. Appuyés l'un sur l'autre, ils finirent par tomber sur le tapis tellement ils n'en pouvaient plus.

La réaction des mortels étaient absolument fantastique.

Le blâme amusé évident sur son visage, Frigga secoua la tête.

"- Les enfants…."

Loki finit par reprendre son souffle. Il essuya les larmes d'hilarité qui avaient coulées sur ses joues.

"- Pa…Pardon mère. Mais c'était trop difficile de résister."

Il tapa dans le dos de Tony qui menaçait de mourir lentement sur le tapis en mouton tellement il riait.

"- Tony, ça va aller ?"

"- Ouai, t'en fait pas Rodolphe. Elle était juste trop bonne celle-là." Lui aussi essuya ses yeux. "Fiouuuu. C'est même plus que vous marchez, les enfants. Vous courrez !"

Le seul mortel qui ne s'était pas emporté en protestations était Coulson.  
Très calme, l'agent continuait à compulser ses notes.

"- Ha Phil… Je n'arriverais jamais à vous surprendre hein ?"

"- Pas avec ce genre de choses en tout cas, Stark. Je vous connais depuis près de dix ans après tout. Je crois que j'ai assisté à presque autant de vos frasques que Pepper."

"- Je t'aime aussi, Phil. Depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir."

Le passage au tutoiement fit sursauter l'agent. Une émotion rapidement camouflée passa sur son visage.

Tranquillement assis, Odin finit par soupirer.

"- Deux… Deux comme ça… Asgard ne s'en relèvera jamais."

"- Allons Odin, Tony ne connais pas la magie."

"- Les Norns en soient louées."

"- Pour l'instant."

"- Loki !"

Le jeune prince gloussa de contentement sous le regard noir mais pas tant que ça finalement d'Odin.

La relation entre les deux hommes s'était très largement détendue, à 95% grâce à Tony justement.

L'ingénieur retourna prendre sa place sur la causeuse. Il ne fallut pas plus de dix seconde à Loki pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Contrairement à ce que la suspicion dans les yeux des humains pouvait laisser croire, il n'y avait rien de physique entre le dieu et l'ingénieur.  
Pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Peut-être jamais, peut-être un jour.

La question ne s'était tout simplement pas posée jusque-là.

Si Loki devait décrire ce que Tony était pour lui, il l'aurait rangé dans la catégorie "nounours", à côté de l'étagère "psy de comptoir", juste sous le tiroir "oreille attentive".

Resté silencieux jusque-là, Thor se leva brutalement.

"- Père, mère, mes amis ont assez mal vécut leur passage par le Bifrost. Peuvent-ils se retirer ?"

Odin donna gracieusement son accord.

Tout le groupe quitta les appartements royaux pour ceux que leur avaient préparés des serviteurs dans l'aile des princes.

Tony les accompagna, laissant la famille royale entre elle.

Juste avant qu'un serviteur ne ferme la porte sur eux, il eut un geste d'apaisement aussi bien pour Odin que pour Loki.  
Calmes.  
Ils devaient rester calmes.

######################################

"- Je crois que tu as beaucoup de choses à nous expliquer, Tony." Tenta doucement Bruce, un sourire un peu mal à l'aise aux lèvres.

Le milliardaire hocha la tête.

"- Dans vos appartements."

Il commençait à les connaître, les serviteurs et leurs oreilles nucléaires mutantes qui pouvaient percevoir le doux murmure d'une rumeur à l'autre bout du royaume mais ne pas entendre quand on leur hurlait dans le tuyau à 25cm de distance qu'on voulait une tasse de thé.

Une fois arrivés dans l'aile réservée à Thor, le chambrier du prince les prit en charge pour leur montrer leurs chambres.

"- Et toi Tony ?"

"- Le sire Lokihusid à ses propres appartements dans l'aile réservée au second prince." Informa calmement le chambrier.

Une fois seuls entre eux, Tony leur montra le petit salon commun aux appartements. Il sortit des boissons de derrière un panneau en bois puis les servit.  
Comme à chaque fois, il se contenta de jus de pomme.

"- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?"

"- ….Au hasard… Tout ?"

"- L'arrivée de Loki nous a privé de l'explication que nous attentions." Insista Coulson

"- Et il a pas été punit ou quoi ?" Siffla Clint, visiblement furieux.

Tony soupira.

"- Ho si…Il l'a été…Alors qu'il n'était pas plus conscient de ses actes que toi."

Le moineau se dressa immédiatement sur ses ergots.

"- Stark…."

"- Loki aussi était contrôle par le Tesseract, Clint. Loki a les yeux verts. Pas bleus. Thor aurait pu nous le dire immédiatement. Il le savait. Mais il a gardé ça pour lui pour que "la honte de son frère ne soit pas connue et qu'elle ne retombe pas sur la famille".

"- La…honte ?"

Le ton écœuré de Tony avait étonné jusqu'à Fury.

"- Parce qu'il a été "faible" d'avoir cédé aux tortures des Chitauris qui leur ont permis de violer son esprit."

Tony resta silencieux une minute.

"- Bon, je vais vous racontez ça comme je l'ai vécu. Pour les détails, vous verrez avec Loki. Mais je doute qu'il accepte de vous en donner. Bref."

Le milliardaire ferma les yeux et commença à raconter.

##############################################

Loki s'était servi un verre de vin.

Rigide, Thor ne lui avait pas encore jeté un regard.

"- Tu aurais dû rester dans tes appartements, Loki."

"- Pardon Odin. Mais voir la tête des amis de Tony était trop tentant. J'avoue."

"- Tu seras toujours un sale gamin."

"- J'y travaille, Odin, j'y travaille."

Le silence retomba sur la pièce juste rompu par le bruit des verres.

"-…Tu ne dis rien, Thor ?" Finit par demander Loki, le dos toujours tourné à son ainé.

"- …Comment vas-tu ?"

"- Bien. Mais pas grâce à toi. Tu arrives encore à dormir ?"

"- Très bien, merci."

"- Dommage."

"- Loki." Gronda doucement Odin.

Le brun fit un effort pour reprendre son calme.

Il saisit entre ses doigts le pendentif qu'il avait autour du cou pour jouer un instant avec, le temps de reprendre son calme.

Le pendentif était un micro-ark que Tony lui avait offert lorsque Loki l'avait officiellement accueillit dans sa Maison.

Loki avait offert à Tony sa vie. En échange, Tony lui avait offert son cœur.

Les deux étaient en partie symbolique mais pas tant que ça.

En temps normal, le petit ark que Tony avait fabriqué était juste un simple doudou, chaud, ronronnant et rassurant sur la poitrine de Loki. Mais s'il le fallait, Loki pouvait y connecter sa magie et utiliser l'énergie qu'il générait pour renforcer sa magie.

Une fois en cinq ans il l'avait utilisé.

Cela lui avait suffi pour reconstruire seul le Bifrost en moins d'une journée.

Le petit ronron de l'appareil arrivait toujours à l'apaiser autrement…

Lui avait offert à Tony quatre minuscules éclats d'acier.

Lorsque Tony les avait reçus, il avait mis une longue, très longue minute à comprendre. Sa main s'était posée sur sa poitrine puis il avait cherché dans les yeux de Loki une confirmation que le prince lui avait donnée immédiatement.  
Tony ne pourrait jamais se passer de l'ark à présent. Mais il n'y avait plus de shrapnels près à lui déchirer le cœur à la moindre contrariété.

Loki ne savait pas ce que Tony avait fait des éclats mais il était sûr qu'il les avait conservés quelque part.

"- Désolé."

Le roi inclina rapidement la tête.

"- Je veux des explications." Finit par exiger Thor.

"- A quel propos ? Tony ? Ma punition ? Autre chose ?"

"- Le tout."

Loki se vautra sur la couseuse abandonné de Stark

"- J'ai été condamné à la torture, puis à mort. A moins que, dans les cinq ans qui suivaient ma détention, quelqu'un demande de mes nouvelles et s'inquiète de ma santé sans autre raison que de la réelle inquiétude pour moi. J'ai été torturé chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute pendant une année entière, Thor. J'avais totalement abandonné l'idée de survivre. Imaginer que je devrais survivre encore quatre ans avant qu'on ait pitié de ce qui resterait de mon corps ravagé et qu'on me mette enfin à mort me rendait fou. Chaque jour pendant les premiers mois, j'ai espéré. J'ai supplié pour que mon frère vienne à mon secours. Mais il n'est pas venu. Jamais. Il ne s'est jamais inquiété de moi. Pas une fois. Pas une seule fois en toutes ces années il n'a eu le moindre mot de vague inquiétude pour moi. Mais j'ai eu de la chance Thor. Tu n'étais pas là. Une fois de plus, tu m'as abandonné au pire moment. Savais-tu qu'Odin n'avait accepté ma punition que parce qu'il était persuadé que tu ne me laisserais pas souffrir plus de quelques heures ? Quelques jours au pire ? Comme il s'est trompé… Mais je n'ai finalement pas été surprit. Non. Ce qui m'a surpris c'est lorsque Tony est entré dans ma cellule. Heimdall l'a fait venir avec le Tesseract. Tu sais, le bidule qui avait imposé sa volonté à la mienne. Ha mais oui ! C'est vrai ! Tu ne sais pas ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais RESTE POUR SAVOIR !"

"- Loki."

"- Pardon mère."

Loki eut encore besoin de temps pour se calmer. Il se détourna. La main sur son pendentif, il préféra aller fixer le ciel par la fenêtre un moment.

Odin continua à sa place.

"- Stark s'est inquiété de Loki, mon fils. Et…Le Pourquoi, il faudra lui demander, mais il s'est mis à interroger Heimdall pour avoir de ses nouvelles, sans même savoir s'il l'entendait, s'il lui répondrait. Les conditions étaient réunies pour que quelqu'un délivre Loki de ses tourments et de sa condamnation à mort. Heimdall l'a fait venir. Tony à faillit étrangler le conseil et moi-même lorsqu'il a compris la teneur de la punition de ton frère. Il l'a sorti de sa chambre de torture puis l'a aidé à se remettre. Aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Ton ami a joué les tampons entre nous jusqu'à ce que nous parvenions à nous parler à nouveau. Ça n'a pas été facile, pour personne, mais pour simplifier, ton ami humain a sauvé notre famille."

Odin eut un pauvre sourire.

Les heures passées à se hurler dessus.  
Les heures passées où Stark avait joué les messagers à les aider à échanger des lettres longues comme le bras alors qu'ils étaient à une pièce l'un de l'autre.

Les heures passées à juste "parler" dans le vide avec juste l'humain comme auditeur….

Tony avait fini par leur apprendre à tous les deux à jouer aux échecs.

Ça avait été le début de la vraie réconciliation entre père et fils.

Pendant des jours, ils n'avaient plus échangés un mot et avaient déplacés leurs joutes oratoires sur l'échiquier.

Petit à petit, ils avaient repris l'habitude d'être dans la même pièce sans se hurler dessus. Puis petit à petit, à se parler un peu. De tout et rien au début puis lentement de sujets légers.  
Jour après jours, ils s'étaient redécouverts….Non…ils s'étaient découverts l'un pour l'autre.  
Ça avait été long, douloureux, atroce même parfois. Mais petit à petit, avec la présence de Tony comme référent, comme béquille même, ils y étaient parvenus. Comme Loki avait plus d'une fois pleuré dans le giron de Tony, Odin avait lui-même humidifié l'épaule de l'humain une ou deux fois. Ça avait été bizarre pour le roi d'avoir près de lui quelqu'un qui non seulement n'avait pas peur de lui mais se fichait comme d'une guigne qu'il puisse le menacer. Tony ne devait rien à Odin.

Tony était libre comme l'air.

Il avait été le paradoxal élément de chaos qui leur avait permis de se stabiliser.

Tout n'était pas encore parfait bien sûr et Odin doutait que tout redevienne comme avant. Etait-ce même simplement souhaitable ? Il en doutait.

Loki refusait encore d'appeler Odin "père", mais au moins, ils se parlaient à nouveau avec un peu d'affection et de respect.

Et tout ça, juste parce qu'un petit humain fou de rage avait une nuit débarqué du Bifrost à moitié bourré et avait commencé à insulter libéralement le Roi d'Asgard, son fils ainé….et à peu près tout et n'importe quoi, avant d'exiger de voir Loki et de les menacer des pires représailles s'il n'était pas en forme.

Thor était livide.

Stark avait fait ça ?

Une amère jalousie avait envahie le prince. Et avec la jalousie, la honte, acide et corrosive.

Il aurait dû être là pour Loki. La punition elle-même de son frère avait été créée pour lui, à cause de lui… Et….

Il réalisa soudain.  
Sans Tony, son frère serait mort.

Mort parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire face. Mort parce que finalement, il n'avait jamais réellement écouté son frère.  
Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui.

Il eut besoin de s'asseoir.

"- Je vais vous laisser." Souffla soudain Loki en se téléportant dans ses appartements.

###########################################

Tony s'était servi encore un verre.  
Ce n'était pas de l'alcool.  
Il avait quasi arrêté l'alcool depuis un moment à présent.

Loki lui avait fait arrêter l'alcool de force juste avant de le mettre au jus de pomme. Personne ne savait que son foie était en train de lâcher l'humain lorsque Loki s'en était rendu compte. Pas même Tony lui-même.  
Loki lui avait donné le choix : Jus de pomme ou il lui prenait une chambre chez sa fille.  
Naïf mais parfaitement au courant de QUI était la donzelle, il avait accepté le jus de pomme.  
Lorsqu'Odin lui avait expliqué, plusieurs semaines plus tard, de quoi il retournait, Tony avait failli tuer le dieu.

Loki l'avait laissé le frapper plusieurs fois sans répondre avant de le laisser pleurer sur son épaule.

"- Alors ?" Insista Steve qui commençait à perdre patience.

"- Il y a sept ans, nous avons vaincu Loki."

"- Dis-nous quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas ?" Railla Clint une seconde avant de s'enfoncer dans son siège sous le regard si venimeux de Tony qu'il en eut peur.

"- Je disais donc, nous avons vaincu Loki. Thor l'a déposé ici puis est repartit sans même se soucier de ce qui risquait de lui arriver. Entre temps, Odin a eu la preuve que Loki était aussi manipulé que Clint et Selvig l'étaient mais le Conseil des Jarls n'a rien voulu entendre. Loki est détesté par beaucoup ici. Non seulement parce qu'il est un sorcier, ce qui est un rôle de femme normalement, mais également parce qu'il est un Jarl lui-même malgré sont TRES jeune âge et ce depuis longtemps. Pour vous ramener ça en temps humain, Loki est Jarl depuis qu'il a treize ans et tient son rôle depuis. De plus, il a toujours refusé de se laisser aller aux manipulations ordinaires, pots de vin et joyeusetés classiques de la politique. Ajoutez à cela son gout pour la farce et son amour de l'évolution et vous obtenez un cocktail parfait pour qu'il soit haït des vieux fous qui dirigent ce royaume."

Jane fut la première à relever la chose.

"- Tony… Tout à l'heure il a été dit qu'une Maison ne naissait qu'à la naissance du premier enfant et….Tu viens de dire que Loki avait…treize ans ? Enfin, l'équivalent ?"

"- ….Vous avez tous entendu parler de Sleipnir ?"

"- Evidement que n…..Ho bon sang." Souffla Bruce les yeux écarquillés.

"- Ce n'est pas qu'une légende. Loki à bien accouché d'un poulain. Et d'un loup, d'un serpent et d'une petite fille à moitié morte. Il a eu aussi des jumeaux mais qui eux sont "normaux" donc la mythologie en a moins fait cas."

"- Et ils sont où à présent ?"

"- Sleipnir est dans son pré avec ses poulains de l'année, Fenrir doit chauffer sa fourrure devant la cheminée et Jor est sur terre, vous l'avez rencontré."

"- LE SERPENT GEANT DE L'AUTRE FOIS !"

"- Moins de bruit Fury. Et oui c'est lui. Et c'était la faute de Thor. Il lui a fait mal à la queue avec Mjolnir. Quand à Héla, elle règne sur les Enfers. Vali et Narfi sont avec leur mère en ce moment. Ils ne reviendront pas à Asgard avant l'hiver."

"- …Tu es vraiment à fond dans la petite famille." Le ton de Clint était désabusé.

Tony fixa ses amis longuement.

"- J'ai été là pour Loki quand son propre frère l'avait abandonné. Si JE ne m'étais pas inquiété de lui, si JE n'étais pas arrivé à Asgard, il serait mort. JE l'ai remis sur pied. J'ai remis sur pied cette famille. Et en échange, ils m'en ont offert une. Elle est dysfonctionnelle, bancale, farfelue et dangereuse, mais comme je suis déjà tout ça, finalement, j'y suis assez à ma place, non ?"

Le milliardaire eut un sourire à l'ironie majuscule.

"- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un d'autre."

"- ….Et….nous… ?" Souffla doucement Steve.

Tony fixa calmement le capitaine.

"- Tu es un ami, Steve. Bruce aussi. Les autres ?" Le regard noisette se durcit. "Autant d'affection puis-je avoir pour eux….pour vous, je ne peux pas oublier où et à qui vont vos loyautés en premier lieu. Entre un ordre et ma vie, nous savons tous qu'aucun agent du SHIELD ne se mettrait en travers d'un ordre d'exécution."

Même Fury ne put que détourner les yeux, gênés.

Malheureusement, le milliardaire avait raison.

"- Et d'autant alors que le SHIELD est financé à 75% par Stark Industries. Si le Conseil estime qu'il est préférable de m'éliminer pour l'argent, ils le feront sans état d'âme. N'est-ce pas Fury ?"

Le Colonel serra les mâchoires. Il avait déjà dû tenir tête trois fois au Conseil sur le sujet.

"- Mais à présent, j'ai ma propre assurance vie." Tony avala une nouvelle gorgée de jus de pomme.

"- Certains pourraient voir en toi un traitre à l'humanité."

"- Pour ça, encore faudrait-il que je sois encore humain." Finit par siffler Tony avec un rien de rage rentrée.

####################

######################################

####################

Maira : je ne sais pas si tu liras ceci, mais de la review que tu as laissé sur "Punition", j'en conclus que tu dois lire mes conneries de temps en temps. Donc à l'occasion, si tu passes par là, peut-être liras-tu la réponse à ta review puisque tu as posté sans te connecter ^^  
Pour le fait que j'ai plein de choses en court actuellement et que je devrais me concentrer dessus, je te renvois à mon petit mot tout en haut de ce chap. "Punition" est un texte qui était finit depuis une blinde et ne demandait plus qu'une relecture avant que je le poste. Comme ce texte ci-d'ailleurs dont il ne manque que la fin de l'épilogue. Et oui, je dois avoir environ 30 OS sous le coude à mettre en ligne que je garde pour quand je sais que je ne pourrais pas avancer mes séries à cause du taff ^^  
En suite. Pour le fait de Mary sueiser mes persos. Tu as tout à fait raison d'une certaine façon.

Mais je crois que tu oublies, tout au moins de mon point de vue qui me fait les traiter ainsi, un élément majeur : Loki et Thor sont des dieux. A cause de ça, ils sont forcément plus qu'humains. Et donc plus "parfait". La laideur physique ou la difformité n'existe pas à Asgard à cause de la race des Aesir elle-même. Il est donc normal, de mon point de vue bien sur, que des dieux soient au de là de ce qu'on attendrait d'humains. De la même façon, les Avengers sont des archétypes en eux même. Tony est l'Intelligence, Steve la Loyauté…Etc. je te renvois pour ca au dialogue entre Steve, Tony et Bruce dans Avengers ou Tony explique que Fury est l'Espion. Comme Coulson est l'Agent ( a tel point que Tony ne lui considère même pas d'autre nom que Agent). Leur statut lui-même les places donc au dessus de l'Humain standard, tout au moins pour une partie de leur personnalité.

Encore une fois, ce n'est que ma facon de le voir ^^.  
Pour Loki lui-même. En général (toujours en fait) je mixe le Loki mythologique, le Loki des films et celui des Comics pour avoir "mon" Loki et jouer avec. Du Loki des films, on apprends qu'il est télépathe (au moins emeteur mais probablement aussi recepteur), empathe , voir TK, et quelques uns de ses pouvoirs dont la capacité à se créer autant de clone qu'il veut et qu'il est amoureux de son frère (sisi Tom l'a dit !). Des comics, on sait qu'il est le plus puissant sorcier des royaumes, qu'il est un catalyste et que c'est même son plus puissant pouvoir et encore plein d'autres trucs. De la mythologie on sait qu'il a eut plein de gamins (donc plein de partenaires) et surtout, SURTOUT qu'il à copulé avec (liste non exaustive) des humains des deux sexes, des géants, des elfes, DES PIERRES ET DES ARBRES ! Je pense qu'on peut lui attribuer une mention spéciale de dieu du sexe rien que pour ca XD. Sans compter que ce garçon doit avoir à la louche entre 3 et 4000 ans. Par rapport à Jane et aux autres (hors sif) il a l'expérience de son age ^^ Pour elles, ca doit donc déménager affreusement du troufignon. Ajoutons à ca sa capacité à se cloner, satisfaire 6 gonzesses dans tous les sens, je crois pas que ca lui pose de gros problème ^^

Est-ce que ma façon de voir les personnages que sont Thor et surtout Loki t'expliquent mieux pourquoi je les écrit comme je le fait ?  
N'hésite pas à me le dire j'aime particulièrement recevoir des commentaires constructif comme le tient ^^ N'hésite pas à t'inscrire que le site pour que nous puissions échanger plus facilement, ce serait avec plaisir.


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets

Partie 2/2

#########################################

(cette chose a été réécrite plusieurs fois. Pour ça qu'il est à la bourre)

#########################################

Tony avait quitté ses "amis" à la minute où Thor avait mis les pieds dans ses appartements.

Sans un mot de plus ni, surtout, un regard pour le prince ainé, il regagna les siens dans l'aile réservé à la maison Lokison.  
SA Maison.

SA famille maintenant.

Plus que son propre père ne l'avait été pour lui.

"- Tu as une sale tête, Rodolphe."

Allongé sur l'épais tapis en mouton devant la cheminée, Loki releva le nez de la fourrure de Fenrir.

"- Pas plus que toi, Anthony."

La présence du louveteau près de sa mère était encore à mettre au crédit de Tony. L'humain n'avait pas fait grand-chose. Il avait juste offert l'intégrale des Atrides à Odin en l'invitant à le lire.

Odin pouvait parfois être borné mais il n'était pas stupide.

Il avait immédiatement comprit où voulait en venir Tony dès qu'il avait reposé le bouquin.

Fenrir avait libéré de ses chaines comme Sleipnir et rendu à son père.

Jörmungand aussi mais le grand serpent avait préféré rester avec sa femme et ses enfants sur Midgar. Il passait de loin en loin à Asgard pour voir sa mère mais il avait fait sa vie loin de son monde de naissance.

Stark retira ses chaussures qu'il envoya claquer contre le mur près de la porte, là où déjà plusieurs paires plus ou moins fatiguées et avachies attendaient leurs propriétaires.

Sans le moindre complexe, il alla chercher deux verres de vin dans la petite réserve du maitre des lieux puis s'allongea contre le grand corps gris du loup.

Fenrir lui souffla dans les cheveux, les yeux mi-clos de sommeil, avant de laisser son museau retomber sur ses pattes. Il battit encore de la queue une ou deux fois avant de se rendormir promptement. Tony était un ami à qui il pouvait abandonner sa mère sans le moindre remord.

Dès que Tony se fut installé avec Fenrir comme traversin/oreiller dans le dos, Loki roula sur le flanc pour venir poser sa joue sur son torse.

L'ingénieur passa aussitôt un bras autour de ses épaules.

"- T'as discuté avec le grand couillon ?"

"- Il est impossible de discuter avec Thor."

"- Ton frère finira par comprendre."

"- Dans combien de millénaires ?"

"- Ne soit pas aussi dur avec lui…"

Loki enfouit son nez dans le cou de Tony.

"- ….. Je lui en veux."

Tony eut un immense sourire. N'importe qui qui n'aurait pas été au courant de la situation n'aurait pas compris. Lui était en plein dedans.

Et c'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré le "vrai" Loki, que le jotun avouait à haute voix qu'il en voulait à son frère autrement qu'en le menaçant de mort.

C'était bien.

C'était ce que Loki avait le plus de mal à faire : vocaliser ses sentiments, quel qu'ils soient.

Le milliardaire repassa son bras autours des épaules du prince pour le serrer plus étroitement contre lui.

Loki se bouina contre lui comme un petit garçon.

"- Bien sûr que tu lui en veux. Mais ce n'est pas en le gardant pour toi sans lui expliquer que ça va avancer, tu ne crois pas ?"

"- Il ne comprendra jamais."

"- Sans rien lui dire c'est sûr."

"- Il est complètement obtus !"

"- C'est une certitude. Mais même moi qui suis un génie, je ne lis pas encore dans ta tête. Alors comment veux-tu qu'il y arrive ?"

"- …. Je fais l'enfant hein ?"

"- Un peu."

Loki soupira encore.

Il resta étroitement bouiné contre Tony encore quelques minutes avant de se redresser.

"- Je vais aller me coucher. Odin va sans doute organiser une chasse pour le retour de Thor dès demain. Viendras-tu ?"

Tony se redressa à son tour.

Fenrir ouvrit un œil pour savoir pourquoi il avait perdu ses deux chaufferettes.

Puisque personne ne semblait désireux de revenir coloniser ses poils, il roula sur le dos puis se laissa tomber sur l'autre flanc, un peu plus proche du feu pour profiter davantage de sa chaleur.

"- Evidement que je vais venir, Rodolphe. Aucune chance que je te laisse tout seul."

"- ….Ça c'est passé comment pour toi ?"

Tony haussa les épaules.  
C'était son tour d'avoir du mal à vocaliser certaines choses.

"- Je suppose que je suis un traitre définitif aux humains pour plusieurs d'entre eux."

Il ne voulait pas montrer sa peine mais elle était là quand même.

Ce fut au tour de Loki de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler.

Comme souvent lorsque le milliardaire était à Asgard, ils dormirent ensemble, chacun profitant de la peluche qu'était l'autre pour recevoir un peu de la chaleur humaine dont ils manquaient tous les deux si atrocement.

#######################################

La fin de soirée avait été pénible pour les Avengers et pour Thor davantage encore.

Apprendre que Tony les avait tenus à l'écart d'une partie aussi importante de sa vie aussi aisément était…douloureux.

Ca prouvait affreusement à quel point ils ne s'intéressaient finalement pas vraiment à ce que pouvait faire leur ami.

Tant que Tony était égale à lui-même, payait leurs dépenses, payait pour le SHIELD, qu'il était son habituel sale gosse et que, finalement, ils n'avaient pas vraiment à faire attention à lui, tout allait bien.

La gorge serrée, Steve était sans doute du groupe celui qui culpabilisait le plus.

Il était le chef des Avengers.

Il était censé être celui qui savait tout de ses compagnons, de ses amis.

Mais pouvait-on dire qu'ils étaient amis alors même que tant de choses lui avait échappé pendant si longtemps ?

Quel genre de chef était-il pour ne pas avoir vu les changements évidents chez Tony ? L'ingénieur était plus calme quand il y réfléchissait. Il n'y avait plus grand-chose à voir entre le milliardaire moqueur et méprisant qu'il avait rencontré pendant l'attaque de Loki et l'homme qu'il était devenu ces derniers temps.

Paradoxalement, c'était sans doute ce qui avait encore davantage fait oublier aux autres de regarder "Tony" et non pas "Ironman".

Plus Tony était calme, moins il faisait de bêtises et plus ils pouvaient se concentrer sur autre chose. L'évolution avait été si graduelle que personne ne s'était réellement rendu compte de quoi que ce soit.

Ou presque.

Un peu à l' écart, Bruce fixait ses amis avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de remords.

S'il n'avait pas vu, pas comprit la profondeur des changements opérés chez Tony, il en avait quand même noté pas mal !  
Certes, il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage d'en parler à Tony, mais plus parce qu'il respectait l'intimité des autres comme il voulait qu'on respecte la sienne. Il le regrettait à présent. Il aurait dû être encore plus attentif, plus ouvert, plus à l'écoute et surtout moins timide.

Mais finalement, était-ce si étonnant ce que Tony avait fait ?

Une vague d'agacement le parcouru.  
Et cette marée de visage qui hésitait entre l'outrage et la honte… C'était….Irritant.

"- Ho, arrêtez de faire cette tête là ! Nous avons tous été en dessous de tout ! Mais ce n'est pas en se mettant la tête dans un sac de cendre que ça changera quoi que ce soit !"

"- Bruce…"

"- Ca va, Natasha. Toi pas plus que les autres tu n'as vu le changement. Tu es sensée être là pour nous espionner en permanence et remonter le moindre de nos faits et gestes à Fury."

"- Je ne…"

"- Et n'essaye même pas de mentir !" Prévint le physicien avec irritation.

En lui, il sentait Hulk aussi scandalisé que les autres. Hulk aimait beaucoup Tony. Il était sans doute le seul à ne pas avoir peur de lui, voir même à jouer avec lui. Steve respectait Hulk bien sûr. Mais il ne faisait pas confiance au berserker. Thor respectait sa force mais jamais il ne tenterait d'établir une véritable camaraderie avec lui. Natasha était terrifiée par la créature verte, quant à Clint, il l'évitait soigneusement. Tony avait toujours été le seul à n'avoir aucune crainte de Hulk. Bruce savait même que Tony avait de l'affection pour lui.

Natasha avait détourné les yeux. Bien sûr qu'elle était là pour les espionner en plus du reste.

Le regard déçut de Steve et Thor lui fit mal.

Elle s'était attachée à ses amis.

"- Thor. Qu'est-ce que Stark a voulu dire quand il a dit que "Pour ça il faudrait encore qu'il soit humain" ?" Demanda soudain Fury qui finalement, n'en avait rien à taper des états d'âme des uns et des autres, et encore moins de ceux de Stark.

Son boulot était de protéger la tête. Pas le petit cœur brisé de ses pions. S'il reconnaissait les qualités et l'intelligence de Stark, il n'hésiterait plus une seconde à se débarrasser de lui s'il le fallait.

"- Anthony Stark appartient à la maison de mon frère, Humain Fury. Loki est Jarl en sa maison. S'il a décidé d'utiliser sa magie sur Anthony et qu'Anthony lui en a donné l'autorisation, personne ne peut savoir ce qu'il a fait de lui exactement"

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"- Le plus grand pouvoir de mon frère n'est ni sa langue, ni sa magie, mi sa télépathie mais sa catalyse. C'est ce que père a toujours craint le plus en lui."

"- …Sa….Catalyse ?"

Personne ne semblait comprendre.  
Thor soupira.

"- Je ne suis jamais plus puissant que lorsque je me bats aux côtés de Loki. C'est ce qui m'a…nous a sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois mes amis et moi. Le plus grand pouvoir de Loki est d'exacerber les pouvoirs et des capacités de ceux qu'il aime. Ce n'est pas une capacité consciente. Personne ne sais comment elle fonctionne, personne ne la comprends. Et Loki n'est même pas au courant de ce pouvoir. Tout Asgard la lui a toujours tut. Par peur probablement… C'est aussi pour ça que Loki a toujours été extrêmement courtisé. Un guerrier qui aurait fait sa place dans son cœur aurait toujours été sur de vaincre."

"- Mais cette place-là était déjà prise. Par toi."

Thor soupira doucement.

"- Mon frère dénigre les sentiments parce qu'il en souffre. Il aime trop et trop vite, il hait trop facilement. Loki a toujours été une boule d'émotions impossibles à contrôler."

Clint réalisa soudain.

"- C'est pour ça ! C'est pour ça que nous avons pu le vaincre malgré sa magie !"

Fury fixa son agent sans comprendre.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Je le crois, ami Barton." Soupira encore Thor.

"- Si Chef. C'est logique. Loki se hait. Ou se haissait profondément quand il a tenté d'envahir la terre. De ce que j'avais vu dans sa tête, il est capable de faire des trucs ahurissants avec sa magie. Mais quand il courrait après le tesseract, le mieux qu'il a pu faire, c'est un misérable bouclier, un unique clone et…C'est tout. Ce type est capable de fendre en deux la terre d'un claquement de doigt chef !"

Un frisson désagréable remonta dans le dos de Fury.

"- Thor ?"

"- C'est exact ami Fury. Même mon père n'est pas aussi fort que Loki… Mais comme le dit justement l'ami Barton…La catalyse de Loki marche dans les deux sens. A se haïr, il a étouffé lui-même la très grande majorité de ses pouvoirs. Ses capacités de planification inclues."

"- Il "voulait" être arrêté, donc." Souffla Coulson."

"- Maintenant que nous en parlons…Cela me semble évident."

Steve balança une claque sur l'arrière du crâne de Thor.

"- Et tu te dis son frère ?" Le soldat était furieux.

"- Et vous vous dites les amis d'Anthony Stark ?" Gronda le prince en réponse.

"- Nous ne le connaissons pas depuis mille ans !"

"- Quatre milles. Loki a un peu plus de quatre mille ans." Souffla Thor, dégonflé de tristesse.

Un long silence parcouru le groupe.

"- Alors… Qu'est-ce que Loki a fait de Tony ?"

"- Je ne peux vous dire mes amis… Je ne peux vous dire."

Et, pour une fois, Thor tut ce qu'il pensait être la vérité.

Loki avait probablement pétitionné leurs parents pour que Tony profite d'une pomme d'Idunn. Voir plusieurs sur le long terme.

Une prolongeait la vie

Deux en quelques jours donnait l'immortalité.

Une par mois pendant plusieurs années finirait par faire de Tony un Asgardien.  
Un Ase.  
Un dieu….

Thor frémit.

Aurait-il droit à la même générosité de la part de ses parents lorsqu'il leur demanderait l'autorisation de prendre Jane Foster pour épouse ?

Il l'espérait vraiment.

################################################## #######

C'était Héla qui avait réveillé sa mère.

Elle n'avait pas été étonnée de le trouver avec son meilleur ami près de lui.

La petite déesse de la mort était heureuse de voir que sa mère avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un selon son cœur.

Il était bien question d'amour entre le prince et l'humain. Mais certainement pas de relation amoureuse.

La différence était de taille.

Loki avait été trahit par tous ceux qu'il avait aimé à part ses enfants à un moment ou un autre. Pour l'instant, Tony s'en sortait comme un chef. Qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il en serait dans l'avenir ? Vivre aussi longtemps aussi seul avait rendu Loki fragile.

Comme Stark.

Les deux hommes se guérissaient l'un l'autre lentement.

"- Le petit déjeuner est prêt."

"- Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu es venue."

"- Quoi ? Une fille ne peut plus venir voir sa mère quand elle le souhaite ?"

Tony renifla avec amusement avant de prendre le plat des mains d'Héla pour le poser au sol.

Fenrir se rua sur sa gamelle pour dévorer la viande et les légumes apportés par les serviteurs.

L'humain resta accroupit près de l'animal géant un instant à lui gratouiller la nuque le temps que le loup calme sa faim première. S'il quelqu'un ne le faisait pas, Fenrir dévorait tout de peur que quelqu'un vienne lui voler sa gamelle. Il avait été trop souvent affamé par les gardes qui le surveillaient quand il était enchainé pour laisser passer le moindre repas à présent. Que quelqu'un surveille ses arrières pendant qu'il commençait à manger le détendait toujours assez pour qu'il puisse profiter de la seconde partie de son repas.

Loki rentra dans ses appartements, un parchemin à la main.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"- L'invitation à la chasse, comme prévu."

Des enfants se ruèrent soudain sur Loki, faisant éclater de rire Stark qui parvint a sauver son petit déjeuner à la dernière seconde.

Très vite, le sorcier se retrouva assis par terre, des enfants sur les genoux, dans les bras et sur le dos.

Un sourire immense aux lèvres, le jotun salua ses élèves miniature l'un après l'autre jusqu'à ce que les nourrices des enfants se présentent à leur tour, épuisées.

"- Désolées mon prince. Ces petits poisons voulaient absolument vous voir ! Tout le palais bruisse de cancan et la chasse annoncée à mis les nobles en transe."

Loki renifla, vite imité par Tony et sa fille.

"- Les nobles sont idiots."

La chef nourrice ne put qu'approuver.

"- On peut venir ? Dis ! Dis ! Dis ! Dis ! On peut venir ? S'il te plaiiiiiiiiit." Plaidèrent la dizaine de mini Aesir les yeux faussement mouillés de larme.

"- ….Loki, tu leur apprends QUOI à ce gosses en plus de la magie ?"  
"- A survivre." Contra le prince avec un sourire en coin purement pervers.

Héla éclata de rire.

Pauvre Asgard.  
Quand ces enfants auraient grandi, ils seraient redoutables.

"- Alors, on peut venir ? S'il te plaiiiiiiiit." Plaida encore le plus vieil enfant du groupe, un petit blond aux yeux bleus qui rappela très vite quelqu'un à Tony.

"- Non, vous êtes trop jeunes. Et vous ne savez pas assez bien monter à cheval."

"- Hoooooooo c'est pas juste."

Loki embrassa chaque petit sur le front avant de les rendre à leurs nourrices.

"- MAIS! Si vous etes très sages, nous pourrons aller nous promener à poney tous ensembles bientôt."

L'humeur des enfants s'eclaira aussitôt.

"- Vrai ?"

"- Vous ai-je déjà fait une promesse que je n'ai pas tenu ?"

La phalange de futurs poisons secoua vigoureusement la tête.

"- Non ! Jamais !"

"- Bon… Alors soyez sages. Je vais être très occupé pour les jours à venir probablement mais nous aurons quand même nos cours d'après diner. D'accord ?" Les petits hochèrent encore la tête. "Révisez bien tout ce que nous avons vus jusque-là. Bientôt, vous passerez tous officiellement apprentis. Vous ne voudriez pas me faire honte n'est-ce pas ?"

"- Ho ben non alors !"

"- Venez là."

Assis sur le sol, Loki rouvrit les bras aux enfants qui se ruèrent contre lui pour profiter de l'affection de leur maitre. Le jotun était toujours très libéral avec ces enfants. Il leur donnait sans la moindre arrière-pensée tout ce qui lui avait manqué à lui quand il avait le même âge et qu'il découvrait son talent pour la magie. Son soutient, son affection étaient finalement presque suffisant pour que les petites têtes blondes dont il s'occupait s'épanouissent naturellement.

Les nourrices finirent par récupérer les enfants pour les emmener déjeuner aux cuisines.

Assit sur l'un des énormes canapés des appartements privés du prince, Tony fixait Loki avec attention. Il n'était pas le seul.  
Héla aussi fixait sa mère avec un petit sourire en coin.

"- Thor est au courant ?

"- De quoi donc ?"

"- Que tu as pris en charge un de ses bâtards ?"

"- J'ai pris en charge tous ses bâtards depuis mon adolescence, Tony. Celui-là est juste le dernier en date. Thor n'a jamais fait attention à ce qu'il fait ni à qui."

"- Ca en fait combien au total ?"

"- Depuis 2500 ans ? Une dizaine."

Héla eut un sourire écœuré.

"- Ne se soucie-t-il de rien ?"

"- Il part du principe que c'est un cadeau pour qui se retrouve à porter ses graines. Mais il ne s'est jamais soucié de savoir comment le dit-cadeau grandit ou simplement mange. Il a renvoyé la mère et l'enfant la première fois que l'une d'elle a osé venir au palais demander de l'aide."

"- …Sur ta cassette personnelle ?"

"- Bien sûr. Et tous font partie de ma maison. Mères et enfants. Je suis peut-être un monstre, mais je m'occupe des miens."

Tony vint pendre le jotun dans ses bras.

"- Bien sûr que tu t'occupes des tiens. Et tu t'en occupe très bien. Qu'est-ce qu'en dit Odin ? des "indiscrétions" de Thor je veux dire"

"- Il n'est au courant que pour le dernier. Il se doute qu'il y en a d'autres, mais il n'a posé aucune question. Il me fait confiance. Il n'est franchement pas impressionné par Thor mais il ne dira rien. Je crois qu'il me laisse gérer."

Tony comme Héla sourirent de la fierté qu'il y avait dans la voix du jeune prince.

"- Et que comptes-tu faire ?"

Loki posa sa joue sur l'épaule de l'humain. Tony était sa peluche préférée. Depuis que le mortel était près de lui, il n'avait même pas été se chercher un amant ou une maitresse pour repousser la solitude. Il avait quelqu'un près de lui. Le sexe n'était qu'une excuse. A présent qu'il n'était plus seul et qu'il reconstruisait…non…construisait lentement une vraie relation avec ses parents, il ne se sentait plus le besoin de se jeter à la tête de tout le monde et n'importe qui. Il avait le temps de rencontrer quelqu'un et de laisser son cœur s'exprimer.

Héla resta en retrait, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Elle était heureuse de voir sa mère enfin apaisée et entourée.

Dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle venait voir Loki mais ne pouvait jamais rester longtemps.

Odin avait levé toutes les restrictions qui avaient si longtemps empêché mère et enfants de se retrouver.

Comme ses frères, Héla devait beaucoup à Stark.  
Déjà, elle lui avait préparé un douillet petit nid pour le jour, lointain où il rejoindrait son royaume. Si tant est qu'il le rejoigne un jour.

"- Je vais y aller maman, je ne peux pas rester hors de mon domaine plus longtemps."

Loki se désincarcéra des bras de son ami pour venir cajoler sa fille.

"- D'accord. La chasse ne va pas tarder de toute façon. Passe voir tes grands parents avant de rentrer ?"

La petite déesse déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère, puis sur celle de son oncle adoptif qu'était Tony.

"- Je vais y passer rapidement, promis."

Elle les salua encore puis se retira, laissant les deux amis profiter de leur petit déjeuner tranquille.

###########################################

Thor avait appelé ses serviteurs dès qu'il avait reçu l'invitation à la chasse du jour.  
Elle n'était pas inattendue mais il n'avait pas pensé avant à faire le nécessaire.

Les tailleurs travaillaient donc depuis l'aube pour transformer des cuirs de monte pour tout le groupe pour qu'ils ne soient pas ridicules devant le reste de la cour.

Les Chasses Royales étaient rares à présent. Elles étaient donc des évènements majeurs de la vie de cour.

"- Alors ? Combien de temps ?"

Le tailleur en chef retint son irritation.

"- Encore un peu de patience mon prince. Ce sera bientôt finit."

Déjà habillé de ses cuirs de monte, Thor faisait les cents pas. Avec tout ce qu'il avait appris la veille, il avait été idiot de ne pas penser au lendemain. Il était évident que cette chasse aurait lieu pourtant !

"- Mon prince ? Tout le monde est prêt."

"- HA ! enfin."

Il ne remercia même pas le tailleur.

Ce n'était qu'un serviteur après tout.

"- Mes amis ! Nous allons pouvoir y aller. La cour doit nous attendre."

Ils n'étaient pas en avance.

Le groupe suivit timidement Thor.

Le palais était encore plus impressionnant le lendemain matin.

Ils suivirent le prince jusqu'aux écuries.  
Une bonne partie de la cour était déjà en selle.

Il ne manquait plus que le roi lui-même, Loki, Thor et leurs amis.

Un lad sortit le cheval bai de Thor pendant qu'un autre sortait la jument blanche de Loki.

D'autres tenaient en main des chevaux des écuries royales pour les amis de Thor.

Odin paru enfin.

Près de lui, Tony et Loki discutaient avec entrain.

Juste derrière eux, un énorme étalon noir aux yeux verts suivait.

L'animal avait juste une selle sur le dos et un licol en cuir fin.

"- Père, vous êtes sur ?"

Odin prit la bride d'une pouliche de chasse aux longs membres grêles.  
Il sauta sur sa selle d'un coup de rein

"- Evidement que je suis sûr, Loki. Ce n'est pas une guerre."

Loki ne put se retenir se jeter ses bras autour du cou du roi.

"- Merci !"

L'œil unique du roi s'adoucit visiblement.

"- Cesse de te donner en spectacle, mon fils. Et grimpe en selle."

Loki lâcha Odin. Il sauta sur le dos de Sleipnir pendant que Tony sautait sur celui de Strokur, le cheval de Loki.

"- Il faudra que tu penses à offrir une monture à Tony, mon fils."

"- Laissez-moi onze mois." Répondit calmement Loki, l'air de rien.

Odin se tourna brutalement sur sa selle avant de secouer la tête, amusé.

"- Loki !"

"- Désolé. Trop tentant." Rit le jotun, visiblement très fier de lui.

De l'autre côté de la carrière où chacun montait en selle, Thor observait son frère et son père avec tristesse.

Il n'avait jamais vu Loki aussi à l'aise avec Odin. Il n'avait jamais vu autant d'affection pour son frère sur le visage de son père.  
Et à sa grande honte, Thor réalisait qu'il était….Jaloux.

Ecœuré de lui-même, il sauta sur le dos de son étalon.  
Près de lui, ses amis étaient eux aussi monté, plus ou moins à l'aise. Plus moins que plus d'ailleurs.

Sur le dos de Strokur, Tony semblait parfaitement à l'aise. Ses cuirs étaient loin d'être neuf mais en parfait état. Des cuirs qui ont été usés pendant de longues heures dans les plaines d'Asgard. Sur la poitrine et l'épaule, il portait le sceau stylisé de son frère, preuve évidente de son appartenance à sa maison.

Frigga monta elle aussi en selle avant de diriger sa jument vers les Avengers.

"- Ces dames veulent-elles nous rejoindre ?"

Sigyn et Angrobda étaient avec la reine ainsi que les épouses des nobles. Elles aussi participeraient à la chasse mais avec des faucons. Pas avec des lances.

Jane hésita.

Natasha jeta un coup d'œil à Thor.  
Une seule autre femme rejoignait les hommes.

"- Je vais tenter ma chance avec les hommes." Déclina l'espionne.

Jane préféra suivre la reine.  
Hésitante, elle n'était absolument pas à l'aise sur la petite jument. Pourtant, Thor avait demandé la monture la plus calme possible.

Le prince soupira.

Il faudrait qu'il trouve le temps de demander l'autorisation à son père.  
Il était là pour ça après tout.

La chasse se mit en route.

Les femmes se sépareraient des hommes lorsqu'ils prendraient la direction des collines;  
Elles resteraient dans les plaines avec les faucons.  
Lorsque la chasse des hommes aurait fini, ils reviendraient avec leurs victimes du jour.  
Des serviteurs auraient déjà préparés les fosses à feu pour faire cuire les viandes.

La journée passerait vite.

"- MAITRE LOKI !"

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?"

Thor se rapprocha de son frère.

Un bambin de sept siècles à peine était monté sur une barrière.

Blond comme les blés, les yeux d'un bleu intense, il souriait de toutes ses dents. Une de ses incisives manquait tout juste.

"- Je voulais dire au revoir." S'excusa l'enfant.

Loki fit tourner Sleipnir pour venir prendre le petit un instant dans ses bras.

"- Tes nourrices doivent te chercher."

"- Je sais. J'y retourne."

"- Bon..."

Le gosse sauta au sol puis fila comme le vent, ses petits pieds nus marquant à peine la poussière.

Odin poussa sa jument près de son fils, imité par Thor.

"- Cet enfant ressemble à son père davantage chaque jour."

Loki hocha la tête.

"- Il est à l'abri, Odin. J'y ai veillé."

"- Qui est le père de cet enfant ?"

Le roi et le jotun se tournèrent sur leur selle pour fixer froidement Thor.

Tony ne put s'en empêcher.

"- Quoi, tu ne reconnais même pas tes gènes dans ta progéniture, Thor ?"

Le prince pâlit.

Quoi?

"- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je prends en charge tes…erreurs…, mon frère." La voix de Loki était aussi calme que désapprobatrice. "JE me suis toujours occupé de TES indiscrétions. Ne t'en fait pas. Tu peux continuer te désintéresser de ta progéniture bâtarde sans le moindre complexe. Je veille sur leurs mères autant que sur eux."

"- Tu sèmes, Thor ?"

La raillerie de Clint était aussi méprisante que glacée.

Le blond n'osa pas jeter un regard vers Jane.

Il pouvait sentir sa désapprobation dans son dos.

La chasse se mit enfin en mouvement.

Thor s'était naturellement mit un peu à l'écart.

Il avait à réfléchir.  
Encore une information inattendue qui lui tombait dessus.  
Confusément, il se doutait qu'il devait avoir un peu semé aux quatre coins des neuf royaumes. Mais entre savoir qu'il devait avoir quelque bâtard dans un coin et en voir un, sous l'aile de son frère en prime…C'était autre chose.

Une chaleur certaine lui emplit le ventre.  
Il était père.  
Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il était mis devant le fait accomplit mais c'était la première fois qu'il le réalisait pleinement.

Il était père.

Sa progéniture avant grandit dans le ventre d'une Asgardienne et était né.

Mais la femme n'était pas venue au palais réclamé qu'il prenne ses responsabilités. Ho, il n'aurait de toute façon jamais reconnu l'enfant, mais il aurait pu demander à Odin de l'admettre dans leur Maison, ne serait-ce que pour qu'il soit à l'abri, aussi bien de la faim que des manipulations possibles  
Et une fois encore, c'était son frère qui avait paré à ses manquements.

Il avait accueilli le petit et probablement sa mère, au sein de sa Maison.

"- Combien ? Loki, combien ?"

"- Un certain nombre. Je ne pense pas que ça t'intéresse vraiment."

"- Tu aurais dû me le dire !"

"- Et quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? Tu aurais fait comme avec cette pauvre fille que tu as culbutée quand tu avais 1500 ans et que tu as mis enceinte sans t'en soucier ? Tu l'as jeté dehors lorsqu'elle est venu au palais demander ton aide après que sa famille l'ai chassé! Je l'ai prise en charge sur ma cassette personnelle. Comme je les ai TOUTES prises en charges!"

"- …..Ai-je des filles ?"

"- Pourquoi ? Ta virilité s'en trouverai rabaissée ?"

La voix du jotun était toujours aussi calme. Et c'était sans doute ce qui crispait le plus Thor.

"- Non ! J'ai toujours voulu des filles." Le sourire revint timidement sur les lèvres de Thor. "Depuis que j'ai vu Héla bébé, j'ai toujours voulu des filles."

Cela détendit visiblement Loki.

"- Tu en as trois. Ce sont de belles jeunes filles à présent. L'une d'elles va sans doute se marier avant le changement de saison. "

Thor frémit.

Il découvrait encore une partie de la vie de son frère qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé. PIRE, une partie de sa propre vie à lui qu'il n'avait jamais imaginée. Il s'en voulait soudain.  
Atrocement.

Qu'est ce qui lui avait échappé encore ?

Respectueuse, la chasse était un peu en arrière pour ne pas se mêler des histoires de la famille royale. Rare étaient ceux qui avaient le droit de s'en mêler. Et sur ceux qui le pouvaient, plusieurs étaient en disgrâce.

Silencieux, Odin laissait ses fils régler leurs comptes entre eux.

Il finit par ralentir un peu sa monture jusqu'à laisser ses deux fils en avant de la chasse.

Il attendit de rejoindre Tony pour relâcher les rênes de sa cavale.

Une fois que Thor et Loki s'étaient mis à discuter, l'ingénieur avait mis Strokur en travers du chemin pour empêcher les Avengers d'avancer pendant quelques instants, le temps de donner un peu d'avance aux princes.

La cour avait immédiatement stoppé son avant pour laisser la marge nécessaire entre eux et la famille régnante.

Ils se mêleraient un peu plus tard, lorsque la chasse serait vraiment lancée. Pour l'instant, ils étaient dans la partie "politique" de la chasse.

Irrités, les mortels avaient vivement pris à partie leur…ami ? Odin en venait à se poser des questions. Il voyait dans les manières des mortels les mêmes négligences qui avaient été les siennes avec son fils cadet.

"- Tout va bien Tony ?"

"- Oui, merci Odin… Mes camarades sont justes un peu remontés."

Le roi les fixa les uns après les autres avec froideur.

Il mettait par ce geste l'ingénieur sous son aile.

Fury serra les mâchoires.

Il n'acceptait pas la trahison évidente du milliardaire.

Comment avait-il pu faire ainsi passer une autre race avant la sienne ?

A l'inverse, Steve semblait de plus en plus honteux.

"- Majesté ? Nous sommes prêt."

Les piqueurs et les forceurs étaient près à lâcher les meutes.

Les énormes chiens aboyaient furieusement, prêt à passer à l'action.

Odin hocha sèchement la tête.

Fenrir prit la tête de la meute.  
Lui aussi voulait jouer.

Loki grogna.  
Son fils était incorrigible.

Frigga et les dames prirent congés des hommes pour partir vers les plaines avec leurs faucons.

Thor hésita avant de suivre les meutes.

Il craignait pour Jane.

Elle n'avait pas la force et la résistance des Asgardiennes.

#######################################

La reine surveillait l'élue de son fils ainé du coin de l'œil.  
Ballotée sur sa selle, elle n'était visiblement ni à l'aise, ni à sa place.

"- J'ai cru comprendre que mon fils vous apprécie particulièrement." Finit par demander la reine avec gentillesse.

Ce n'était pas la faute de la donzelle si elle n'était non seulement qu'humaine mais qui plus être, une humaine tout sauf remarquable physiquement.

Jane eut un pauvre sourire.  
C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle montait à cheval. Elle avait déjà mal partout, les grands animaux de chasse lui faisaient peur et les faucons la terrifiaient.

Frigga secoua intérieurement la tête.  
L'épouse de son fils serait reine d'Asgard.  
Cette pauvre enfant ne ferait pas l'affaire.

Quand bien même Thor pouvait-il l'aimer profondément, elle ne pourrait pas faire l'affaire. Sans compter qu'Odin pensait de plus en plus à une union politique pour le trône.

Loki avait déjà été marié cinq fois pour le trône. Il suffisait.

Il était temps que Thor fasse son devoir lui aussi  
Et qu'il cesse de produire des bâtards à tous les coins de rue.  
La présence du petit pupille de Loki avait causé grand dommage parmi la cour, elle l'avait entendu. Il était déjà étonnant que Loki soit parvenu à cacher la présence des enfants de son frère aussi longtemps. Heureusement que l'un de ses fils, au moins, était un minimum responsable.  
Loki avait eu des tords monstrueux, mais au moins apprenait-il vite.

La reine n'aurait pas été étonné si, à l'heure actuelle, Odin privilégiait davantage son cadet que son ainé pour le trône.

Au moins Loki était-il UTILE actuellement.  
Certes, Thor protégeait Midgar. Mais ce n'était pas son rôle !

Midgar devait être assez grande pour se défendre toute seule. Et lorsque Frigga voyait des hommes comme Tony Stark, le Capitaine Rogers ou les autres Avengers, elle ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi Thor insistait sur la faiblesse de Midgar. Ils étaient bien assez fort pour se défendre que diable ! Ce peuple avait grandi et profité ! Il était temps de les laisser se débrouiller.

Ou plus exactement, il était temps de continuer à se désintéresser d'eux.

Moins ils interviendraient, mieux ce serait.  
Que les mortels se massacrent entre eux, soit.

Ca ne les regardait pas.  
Les seules menaces qu'Asgard devait prendre en charge étaient celles qui venaient de l'extérieur des neufs royaumes. Ou d'un royaume contre un autre.  
La politique interne d'un Royaume n'était ni de leur ressort, ni leur affaire.  
C'était de l'ingérence.

Thor ne réalisait absolument pas dans quelle situation il avait mis son père face aux autres Souverains des Neuf Royaumes.

Plus d'un s'était élevé contre le protectorat de fait mit par Thor sur Midgar.

C'était presque une colonisation !

Plusieurs royaumes avaient demandés des comptes et menacés de venir attaquer Asgard si le royaume éternel ne calmait pas ses prétentions.  
Il avait fallu toute l'astuce politique d'Odin (et la langue agile de Loki, surtout Loki en fait) pour faire retomber la tension et assurer aux autres royaumes qu'Asgard n'avait aucune politique d'expansion.  
Les deux attaques que Jotunheim avaient également subies de la part d'Asgard étaient une erreur.

Les autres dirigeants avaient hurlés à la lune.  
Des erreurs ?  
DES ERREURS ?  
Asgard se fichaient d'eux ?

Thor était incompétent politiquement parlant et ce n'était pas en restant sur Midgar qu'il progresserait.

Inconnu des humains, c'était Tony Stark qui avait fini par rassurer le conseil des royaumes.  
Il s'était présenté comme ce qu'il était.

Il n'y avait pas de roi sur Terre. Mais il était sans doute le mortel qui avait le plus de pouvoir.  
Les autres royaumes respectaient le pouvoir.

Tony avait assuré les rois et reines des autres domaines.

Asgard était un ami de Midgar. Mais juste un ami.  
Midgar ne tolèrerait aucune tentative de subjugation. La preuve, il faisait partie des gens qui avaient défoncé le museau de Loki lorsqu'il avait tenté de venir prendre le trône inexistant de la Terre. A présent qu'ils avaient réglés leurs comptes, le prince et lui étaient bon amis.  
La politique restait de la politique. On pouvait se déchirer pendant une guerre ou pour un traité mais se taper dans le dos à l'extérieur.

Odin comme son épouse avaient soupirés de soulagement.

Lorsque l'équilibre entre les royaumes avaient été rétablis et la présence de Thor sur Midgar acceptée comme étant juste du…tourisme… Loki avait présenté sa requête devant le conseil et son père.

Tony avait reçu sa première pomme d'Idunn le soir même.  
La demande n'avait même pas fait débat.

Si Thor demandait la même chose pour sa maitresse du moment ?  
Frigga savait qu'elle voterait contre.

Son cœur de mère en était désolée, mais elle était une reine avant tout et Thor avait déjà suffisamment fragilisé autant sa place que le respect des royaumes pour éviter une autre catastrophe.

Cette demoiselle était peut-être très intelligente, adorable, bien élevée, pas vilaine, douce et elle en passait, mais…Qu'avait-elle fait pour Asgard ?  
Qu'avait-elle à offrir ?

Ho, elle avait bien poussé Thor vers la voix de la responsabilisation. Certes. Mais hormis ça ?

"- Thor et moi sommes…enfin… Il m'a demandé en mariage." Avoua la jeune femme sans réaliser.

Frigga du se retenir de tourner bride, de remonter la colonne des hommes au galop et d'aller frapper son fils sur le crane. Très fort.

"- Vraiment ?"

"- Oui… Mais Mr Stark lui a fait remarquer que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Qu'il se devait d'abord à Asgard et que son père avait peut-être une union politique en réserve pour lui." Une réelle douleur passa sur le visage de la jeune mortelle.

Au moins aimait-elle réellement Thor. Malheureusement, dans la circonstance, ce n'était pas suffisant.

"- Je ne crois pas que Tony ai dit cela pour vous faire souffrir, l'un ou l'autre. Mais il a raison. Un prince se doit d'abord à son royaume."

Jane baissa la tête.  
Elle n'était pas idiote.  
Elle n'aurait pas le soutient de la reine.

"- Que me reprochez-vous ?" Souffla-t-elle doucement ?

Frigga retira le capuchon de son faucon.  
L'animal, énorme pour un rapace, cria une fois puis étendit ses ailes.  
La reine le lança, vite imitée par les autres dames de la cour.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les premiers oiseaux de proie ne reviennent avec des lapins ou des aviens.

"- Vous êtes mortelle, jeune fille."

"- Thor m'a dit que ça pouvait s'arranger."

Frigga jeta un regard froid à la jeune femme.  
Elle osait lui couper la parole ?

Jane rosit.  
Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à la différence de statut.

"- Vous ne savez pas vous comportez dans notre société. Je ne doute pas que vous pourriez apprendre. Mais après combien d'erreurs politiques majeures ? Accepterez-vous d'abandonner votre monde, vos ambitions, vos amis, votre famille ?"

"- Je ne pensais pas quitter la Terre…"

"- C'est bien là votre erreur. Thor sera possiblement roi. Il devra rester sur Asgard. Son épouse sera reine. Son épouse sera une DEESSE. Et surtout, son épouse devra être le pilier d'Asgard. Vous en sentez-vous capable ? Aimez-vous assez mon fils pour tout abandonner pour lui ? L'aimez-vous assez pour abandonner Jane Foster et devenir la Reine ?"

Jane s'était figée.

Le rapace de la reine vint se reposer sur son bras.  
Frigga prit le lapin, lui brisa la nuque d'un geste ferme qui fit détourner les yeux à la jeune femme puis le rangea dans l'un de ses sacs de selle.

Le groupe de femme s'éloigna un peu plus dans la plaine.  
Derrières elles, des serviteurs préparaient le repas du soir.

Jane ne les voyait pas vraiment.  
Pourrait-elle abandonner tout ce qu'elle avait toujours connu pour Thor ? Pourrait-elle s'adapter ?

Elle observait Frigga avec un mélange de trouble et de malaise.

Pourrait-elle prendre la place de cette reine remarquable ?

Même si elle devenait immortelle, déesse même, pourrait-elle, accepterait-elle un pareil destin ?  
L'idée de devenir immortelle la fit frémir d'angoisse.

Quitter tous ceux qu'elle connaissait. Sa famille, ses amis, cesser ses recherches, devoir accepter une place rigide dans un monde où les sexes étaient séparés par la force et la tradition… Ceux qui tentaient de traverser le pont des coutumes souffraient affreusement de leur liberté. Il n'y avait qu'à voir Loki et Sif.

Loki avait souffert de son physique "féminin" pour un Asgardien autant que de l'usage de sa magie.  
Sif avait été mise au ban de la société féminine. Jane n'avait pas eu besoin de tendre beaucoup l'oreille pour entendre les moqueries et les insultes qu'on jetait dans le dos de la remarquable guerrière : catin, putain, erga… Tous les épithètes les plus viles.

Juste parce que tous les deux n'étaient pas et refusaient le moule traditionnel du monde qui les avait vu grandir.

Aurait-elle la force, non seulement de s'y fondre mais peut-être même d'aider à briser ces moules ?

L'idée même de devoir faire face à pareil résistance lui donnait le tournis.

Elle ne le pourrait pas. Pas plus qu'elle ne pourrait tout abandonner pour Thor.  
Lorsqu'elle avait accepté la proposition de Thor, c'était dans l'idée qu'il resterait avec elle sur Midgar, pas qu'elle devrait-elle venir à Asgard !

Elle ne pourrait pas.  
C'était trop pour elle.  
Elle ne pourrait accepter de donner sa vie, sa liberté, tout ce qu'elle avait construit, juste pour un homme.  
Elle aimait Thor.  
Mais elle ne l'aimait pas assez pour tout perdre pour lui.

Du coin de l'œil, Frigga observait la jeune mortelle avec compassion. Elle savait qu'elle avait été cruelle avec la pauvre enfant. Mais il y avait des pilules à l'amertume dangereuse.

Il fallait faire passer les choses sans tenter de les adoucir.

Les adoucir aurait été pire pour la jeune femme.  
Frigga ne voulait pas voir détruire sa courte vie pour réaliser dans quelques mois ou années qu'elle ne pouvait assumer ce qu'épouser Thor représentait.

Une fois que le Prince aurait épousé sa Reine, il n'y aurait plus de marche arrière possible.

Frigga descendit de sa monture puis vint poser un bras autours des épaules de la petite mortelle.  
Au moins avait-elle l'intelligence de se pas s'acharner par défit ou orgueil.

"- Je suis désolée ma petite. La vérité est souvent amère."

"- Je préfère la vérité, majesté. Merci d'avoir été franche."

Frigga hocha la tête.

"- J'espère juste que Thor comprendra."

"- Il n'en aura pas le choix, ma petite."

"- Et s'il décidait de me choisir moi contre le trône ?"

La reine eut un sourire si calme et si triste qu'il retourna l'estomac de la mortelle.

"- Alors ce sera son choix. Et ce n'est pas comme si le trône n'avait qu'un seul héritier."

Jane ouvrit de grands yeux.  
Le couple royal pensait toujours à Loki éventuellement ?  
Diantre !

Des cris masculins sortirent les femmes de leur chasse autant que de leurs commérages comme leurs époux auraient appelés ça.

Leur politique était juste différentes de la leur.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Sleipnir débarqua au grand galop dans la plaine, vite suivit par d'autres chevaux.

L'énorme étalon s'arrêta près de la tente dressée par les serviteurs.  
Loki bondit du dos de son fils.

Odin et Thor le rejoignirent rapidement.


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets

Partie 3/2

#################################################

Oui, 3/2 vous avez bien lut.  
La partie deux était tellement longue (40 pages) que je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je la coupe en deux

Voila qui est fait.  
C'est donc finit !

#################################################

Les chevaux s'étaient soudain jetés en avant à la suite de Sleipnir et de la monture de Thor.  
Les deux princes avaient pris la tête de la chasse dès que Fenrir étaient revenus vers eux.

L'énorme loup avait jeté un abois avant de se fondre encore dans la forêt.

Immédiatement, les deux princes s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite.

L'un comme l'autre faisaient confiance aux qualités de pisteur du prince à fourrure.

Derrière eux, le reste de la chasse tentaient de rester à leur niveau.

Il n'y eut bientôt plus qu'Odin, Fandral, Hogun, Sif et Tony pour leur tenir le sabot.

Et les Avengers.  
Ou plus exactement, quelque uns d'entre eux.

Perdu dans leur chasse, les Asgardiens ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à ce que faisaient les mortels.

Tony non plus ne faisait pas attention à ce que Clint, Natasha et Fury faisaient.

Dès que l'énorme sanglier de la taille d'une vache coupa la sente devant le nez de Sleipnir, l'ingénieur fit comme les autres.  
Il prit sa lance de l'étui contre sa hanche puis ouvrit les mains.

Strokur connaissait son boulot.  
Aucune importance qu'il lui tienne la bouche.

L'animal avait des siècles d'entrainement au combat et à la chasse dans les jambes.

Si Tony n'avait pas, et de loin, la dextérité des Ases, il faisait confiance à sa monture pour le remettre "un peu" au niveau. Et s'il prenait une poignée de crins pour ajuster son lancer, quelle importance ?

L'un des marcassins que Fenrir avait forcé en même temps que l'énorme sanglier et sa laie tomba sous la lance d'Hogun. Un autre tomba sous celle de Fandral.  
Sif acheva un troisième blessé par Tony d'un coup d'épée bien placée qu'elle donna en passant au galop près du pauvre animal sans même ralentir.

"- Merci !" salua Tony.

C'était une chasse. Pas un massacre. Il ne fallait pas faire souffrir les animaux. Lui n'était pas encore assez doué pour trouver systématiquement le cœur ou l'œil de ces énormes créatures.

Sif hocha la tête.  
Comme les autres amis de Thor, elle avait du mal à se faire au mortel même si, parfois, elle lui reconnaissait des qualités.

Juste qu'elle ne savait pas trop comment le prendre. Il se permettait trop de familiarité avec la famille royale. Pour une Asgardienne, c'était choquant. Même si elle voyait bien que c'était ce qu'il avait fallu pour que le roi et son cadet se parlent enfin.  
Elle lui reconnaissait au moins ça.

Avec le temps, peut-être, parviendrait-elle à réellement apprécier ce midgarien étrange qui se cognait totalement qu'elle soit une femme dans un monde d'homme. Pour lui, seul comptait les compétences. Tout le reste n'était que simple plomberie.  
Etrangement, ce désintérêt pour son sexe face à son rôle déstabilisait Sif. C'était la première fois que son sexe n'était pas la première chose qui la désignait face à un homme. Il était étrange de ne pas avoir à défendre un phallus inexistant pour une fois. Elle en était presque… vexée…

Derrière le milliardaire, Natasha poussa un peu plus sa monture.  
Le visage fermé, elle observait celui déformé par le plaisir de la chasse de l'ingénieur.

Tony faisait affreusement couleur locale dans ses cuirs usés, sur le dos de ce cheval de combat parfaitement entrainé et sa lance à la main.  
Elle serra les dents.  
Derrière elle, Fury hocha la tête une fois.

Elle serra les jambes sur son cheval. L'animal accéléra un peu. Elle se pencha hors de sa selle pour ramasser au vol une lance enfoncée dans un arbre lorsque le sanglier avait fait un écart pour éviter ses poursuivants.  
Ou était passée la laie ?

"- LOKI !"

"- JE LE VOIS !"

Les deux princes avaient oubliés momentanément tout ce qui pouvait les séparer, tout ce qui empoisonnait leur relation ou les faisaient souffrir dans l'attitude de l'autre.  
Ils avaient grandi dans ces forêts. Ils avaient appris à chasser ici, dans ces sentes qu'ils connaissaient si parfaitement.

Ils accélèrent encore.  
Les deux étalons étaient couverts de sueur mais leurs souffles précipités n'étaient pas ceux de l'épuisement.

Eux aussi aimaient chasser.

Loki comme Thor prirent leurs propres lances.

Sleipnir tourna brutalement sur un antérieur pour accélérer encore. Il reprit quelques mètres à Thor qui jura. Encourageant sa propre monture de la main, jamais des éperons, le prince blond parvint à regagner les longueurs perdues.  
Derrière eux, presque distanciés, Odin et les trois guerriers finissaient de tuer les marcassins.

Le reste de la chasse royale s'était égayée dans les sous-bois à la recherche de leurs propres proies. De loin en loin, ils entendaient les abois des mâtins de chasse lorsqu'ils forçaient un cerf ou un loup.

Les deux princes se redressèrent du même mouvement.

Leur proie venait de se retourner.

Avec un grognement strident, l'énorme animal qui arrivait presque à l'épaule de Sleipnir chargea les deux princes.

Sleipnir ne bougea pas.

Les frères avaient souvent chassés le sanglier ensembles.

L'animal chargea le fils de Loki sans se soucier du mouvement sur sa droite.

Un monstrueux hurlement de douleur monta vers la canopée lorsque la lance de Thor s'enfonça dans l'œil de l'animal  
Déboussolé, blessé mais loin d'être mortellement touché, le colossal animal se détourna de Loki pour charger Thor.

Le jotun lança son fils au galop.  
Cette fois ce fut Thor qui resta immobile et Loki qui enfonça sa lance dans l'œil de l'animal.  
Fou de douleur, aveugle, l'animal chargea au hasard.

"- Il faut l'achever !"

Thor ne put qu'approuver.  
La bête était trop dangereuse ainsi !

Les deux princes mirent pied à terre. Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Ils se séparèrent.

En retrait, Odin observa ses deux fils travailler de concert pour abattre l'animal.  
S'ils parvenaient à se faire assez confiance pour tuer un sanglier, peut-être y avait-il encore un espoir de sauver leur relation fraternelle ?

Le sanglier hurla encore lorsqu'une lance s'enfonça dans son flanc mais rata son cœur.

Loki jura.

Il se jeta à terre pour éviter les défenses aigues de l'animal.

Thor se précipita sur lui.

"- Ca va ?"

Loki s'appuya sur lui pour se redresser.

"- Oui, je…"

Le galop du Sanglier qui chargeait sur eux les figea la seconde de trop  
Ils ne pourraient pas l'éviter.

Le sanglier décolla soudain du sol.

Il fit un arc jusqu'à facilement quatre mètres de haut puis s'écroula, le crâne fracassé, sur le sol, presque aux pieds d'Odin  
Très fier de lui, Sleipnir renifla.

Sa ruade avait été parfaite !

"- Merci mon fils…"

Un second cri sur le côté fit immédiatement disparaître le sourire de Loki.

"- ATTENTION !"

La laie chargea Odin.

Elle était encore plus grosse que son mâle !

Une volée de lances percuta l'animal sans même le faire ralentir.

Odin chuta sur le sol sans douceur.

Le bruit écœurant des os brisés de sa monture encornée puis piétinée par la laie le fit grogner.

"- Ça va ?" La voix de l'humain était

"- Merci Tony."

Si l'humain n'avait pas sauté du dos de sa monture au vol pour le jeter à terre, il aurait été piétiné comme sa pauvre jument. La cavale était trop jeune pour se défendre face à un adversaire comme la laie.

"- LOKI !"

"- J'ai !"

Une nouvelle volée mais de lances de glaces cette fois, percuta la laie avant qu'elle ne puisse faire demi-tour pour venir finir le travail.

Elle s'abattit, les pattes arrière incapables de la porter plus longtemps.

Hogun se faufila près d'elle. D'un précis coup de poignard, il lui trancha la gorge puis trouva le cœur dans la poitrine.  
La bête énorme s'écroula pour de bon sur le sol, foudroyée comme un arbre pendant un orage.

Thor donna une claque sur l'épaule de son frère.

Un sourire immense aux lèvres, il rayonnait de plus de fierté pour son cadet qu'il n'en avait jamais montré.

Loki ne put retenir son propre sourire.

C'était un bon travail d'équipe.

Ils restèrent encore ainsi un instant avant de courir près de leur père.

Odin s'était brisé la jambe en tombant de cheval mais ce n'était pas ce qui les inquiéta immédiatement.  
La lance qui dépassait entre les omoplates de Tony, beaucoup plus.

"- SLEIPNIR !"

L'étalon se rua auprès de sa mère.

Tony était encore en vie mais sa respiration était déjà sifflante.

"- Loki ?"

"- Je ne peux pas le soigner ici."

"- Emmène-le !" Ordonna Odin que Fandral aidait à se mettre debout.

Loki sauta sur le dos de son fils sans se soucier une seule seconde du reste.

Thor lui passa l'humain puis l'énorme cheval arachnéen partit à fond de train vers les plaines.

"- Prenez ma monture majesté !" Offrit Sif

Odin grimpa en selle avec un grognement. Thor attendit que son père assura son assiette puis lança sa propre monture à la suite de son neveu.

Odin ne le suivit pas immédiatement.

Il jeta un regard sur les humains.

Steve était horrifié. Son inquiétude était évidente. Bruce était livide d'angoisse. Quant à Coulson, il était aussi gris que Banner. Clint ? le regret était visible. L'humain Fury ? Comme la femme, ils semblaient imperturbables.

Odin ne dit rien.  
Il lança son cheval au galop.

Une fois le roi disparu dans les frondaisons, Steve se tourna d'un bloc vers Fury.

"- Comment avez-vous pu !"

"- Rogers… Stark était une menace pour la Terre."

Dégouté, le soldat remonta sur son propre cheval, vite imité par Bruce et Phil. Même Clint les suivit après une minute.

########################################

Loki avait littéralement sauté du dos de son fils pour se ruer dans la tente montée pour la soirée.

Tony avait cessé de geindre depuis plusieurs minutes.

Il le posa doucement sur une couchette installée en catastrophe par deux serviteurs.

"- Je peux vous aider ?"

Loki jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle.  
La mortelle.

"- Que savez-vous faire ?"

"- J'ai mon brevet de secourisme."

Le jotun ne savait pas trop ce que ça voulait dire, mais au moins ne s'évanouit-elle pas lorsqu'il trancha dans le cuir de la veste de Tony pour dégager la plaie.

Jane serra les dents.  
Elle attrapa immédiatement une bouteille de vin qu'elle renifla.  
Pas assez fort.  
Elle fit le tour de la pièce pour revenir avec de l'eau de vie.  
Loki approuva.  
Oui, elle serait utile.

Le prince prit une de ses dagues dans son fourreau de flancs.

La tête de la lance était barbelée, il allait avoir toutes les peines du monde à la retirer du dos de Tony.

Heureusement le cuir de biglesnipe était infiniment plus résistant que le cuir de vache de Midgar. Si Tony n'avait pas eu sa veste de chasse sur le dos, il serait mort.

"- Je vais devoir ouvrir la plaie pour libérer la tête. Sinon, je vais lui arracher le dos."

Jane avala sa salive.

Près d'elle, Frigga s'accroupie avec une trousse de premier soin.

"- De quoi as-tu besoin mon fils ?"

"- Il est inconscient mais il faut qu'il le reste."

Frigga prit un coussin. Elle le déchira, vida la bourre puis renversa un liquide violet tiré d'une fiole sur le tissu qu'elle donna à Jane.

"- Posez ceci sur le nez et la bouche de Tony."

L'humaine obéit à la seconde.  
D'une main, elle tenait le tissu. De l'autre, après que Loki l'ai couverte d'alcool, elle tint le grand lambeau de peau qu'il du écarter pour atteindre la tête de la lance.

Loki serra les dents.  
Tony avait eu de la chance.  
Deux centimètres à gauche, il aurait eu le cœur transpercé. Deux à droite et sa moelle épinière aurait été tranchée.

Loki continua son travail de premier soin sans jeter un coup d'œil à son frère, puis son père.  
Odin s'assit non loin sur un fauteuil en peau retournée pour laisser un serviteur vérifier sa fracture. Tony était plus en danger que lui.

Thor s'accroupit près de son frère.

Sans même le regarder, Loki lui donna ses ordres.

Le prince obéit sans moufter.

La vie de son ami…De leur ami était en jeu.  
Il n'était pas temps de faire preuve d'esprit mais d'obéir.

Lentement, barbillon après barbillon, Loki parvint à retirer la tête de la lance du dos de Stark.  
A l'écart, Odin buvait un verre de vin pour atténuer sa propre douleur.

Si Stark n'avait pas bondit pour le jeter à terre, il était plus que certain que l'ingénieur serait mort. La lance avait visé sa nuque ou sa tête. Pas son dos.

Par contre, ce qui était plus dangereux encore…

Il jura.

"- Bon sang !"

Du poison ! Du foutu poison !

Il y avait du poison sur la lame de la lance. Il était Asgardien heureusement. Il se pencha sur la plaie pour aspirer un maximum de sang. Le poison était heureusement lourd et peu mobile. Il ne mit pas longtemps à purger la plaie du danger supplémentaire.

Loki toussa un peu lorsqu'il avala par accident une gorgée de sang de Tony.

Son métabolisme ne risquait rien heureusement. Il était un jotun, pas un Aesir, lui.

"- Loki ?" Finit par souffler Thor, peu désireux de déranger son cadet.

Le prince referma précautionneusement la plaie puis piocha sans complexe dans la magie que son frère lui offrit pour soigner le milliardaire.

"- Il va vivre."

Le soulagement collectif déferla sur la tente.

Jane s'assit sur le sol, les mains tremblantes.

Le jotun vérifia l'état général de son meilleur et sans doute, seul véritable ami, puis l'abandonna aux mains de Thor.

Il lui faisait confiance pour le protéger  
Contrairement à Odin, il n'avait pas vu ce qui s'était passé. Par contre, il avait reconnu sans peine l'odeur de la dernière personne qui avait tenu la lance.

Thor non plus n'était pas dupe.

Il avait vu le regard haineux de Loki pour Natasha et Fury qui avait fini par arriver ainsi que celui, glacial de son père.  
Comment avaient-ils pu faire ca ?  
Thor était certes en colère contre Tony pour ses cachotteries, mais il était plus en colère d'avoir été aveugle qu'autre chose finalement.  
Heureusement, l'air profondément écœuré des autres et même le visage rigide de Clint le rassurait.

Clint n'aimait personne mais il n'était visiblement pas d'accord.

Loki s'accroupit près d'Odin.  
Gentiment, il remit le fémur en place puis utilisa sa magie pour ressouder l'os en partie.

"- Ne vous appuyez pas dessus quelques heures. Je ne vous ai pas totalement guérit. Je préfère en garder pour Tony au cas où."

Le roi n'eut même pas l'idée de protester.

############################################

La fête de la chasse avait été irrémédiablement gâchée.

Odin n'avait pas voulu révéler exactement ce qui s'était passé.

Pour la cour, il s'agissait juste d'un accident de chasse.  
De tels "accidents" arrivaient régulièrement. La chasse était le meilleur endroit pour régler ses comptes après tout.

Personne ne fit donc de commentaire.

Stark était aussi apprécié par certains que hait par d'autres. Il représentait une force politique impossible à contrôler aussi bien qu'à mater ou comprendre.  
Certains estimaient que s'ils ne pouvaient le contrôler, il valait mieux le tuer.

A sa grande consternation, Fury réalisa lorsque les premiers cadeaux et parchemins arrivèrent, qu'il avait mis le doigt dans un engrenage qu'il aurait mieux valu ne jamais découvrir.

Il n'était pas de taille pour entrer dans la cours politique d'Asgard.

Lorsque la convocation du roi le trouva, il ne put qu'obéir.  
Ce n'était pas le première fois que des gardes l'escortaient.  
Mais c'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans la position d'accusé.

###############################################

Tony rouvrit les yeux.

Il était couché sur le ventre sur les genoux de quelqu'un.  
Quelqu'un qui lui caressait les cheveux.

"- ….'Ki ?"

"- Ne bouge pas. Ton dos n'est pas encore complètement remit."

Tony fouilla sa mémoire.  
Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?  
Ha ! La laie ! Elle avait chargé Odin qui n'avait pas vu. Il avait sauté de sa selle pour le mettre à l'abri. Un animal de la taille de laie ne pouvait stopper ou changer la direction de sa charge comme ça. Ils auraient été à l'abri.

Puis il y avait eut la douleur venait de derrière lui, fulgurante.

Il aurait du être tué sur le coup, il le savait.

"- Combien…'conscient ?"

"- Tu as été inconscient quatre heures. Le temps de retirer la lance puis de rentrer au palais. Nous ne sommes là que depuis quelques minutes."

Tony grogna.

Il se força à tourner la tête.  
Ha. La chambre de Loki  
Sa vraie chambre, pas celle où le prince accueillait sa famille ou sa maison, mais la petite pièce dans le fin fond des appartements princiers et qui donnaient sur le petit jardin de roses.

"- Qu'est'j'fais là ?"

"- Odin est en train de s'occuper des responsables de ton état et surtout de leur expliquer ce que signifierait ta mort, même accidentelle, dans les prochains siècles à venir."

Tony renifla.

Il laissa Loki approcher de sa bouche un verre avec une paille dedans.  
Il avala avec reconnaissance le jus de pomme.

Immédiatement, le soulagement le fit soupirer.

La douleur de son dos disparu presque aussitôt.

"- Heureusement que tu as une bonne hygiène alimentaire, mon ami." Soupira Thor en s'asseyant timidement par terre.

Loki avait donné la permission à son frère de venir "ici" ?

Tony était stupéfait. Et heureux.  
Si sa blessure avait pu aider les deux frères à se rapprocher, il voulait bien remettre ça à la seconde !

Thor posa sa main sur la joue de milliardaire.

"- Comment n'ai-je pas pu le voir avant ?"

"- Odin n'a pas encore établit son ministère."

"- Quand même."

Le ton du dieu du tonnerre était peiné.

"- Je suis navré, Stark. J'ai été un ami en dessous de tout. Je n'ai pas été capable d'être là pour mon frère et je n'ai pas été capable d'être là pour toi."

La tristesse de l'ainé de la fratrie royale était authentique.

Tony soupira.

Il était épuisé.

Il avait beau se gaver de pommes d'Idunn et de jus de pommes comme Eir le lui avait intimé de le faire, se prendre une lance de chasse dans le dos n'était de toute façon pas bon pour la santé.

"- Comment les autres ont-ils prit la chose ?"

La conscience revenait rapidement à l'ancien humain à mesure que le jus de pomme faisait son boulot. D'ici deux ou trois heures maximum, il serait comme neuf.

La main sur ses cheveux n'avait jamais arrêté son travail d'apaisement.

"- Ils ne sont pas au courant. Odin va chasser Fury et Romanov"

Thor serra les mâchoires. Il leur en voulait affreusement.

Il leur avait fait confiance !

Il comprenait leur démarche mais ne l'acceptait pas.  
On ne tuait pas les amis comme ça.

"- Je doute de retourner sur Midgar. Steve et Bruce pourront venir s'ils le souhaitent mais…"

Tony soupira.

"- Je vais devoir y retourner aussi."

"- Alors pour l'honneur de la famille royale et Asgard, je serais ton garde du corps, ami Stark."

L'ingénieur eut un sourire en coin qui s'accentua lorsque Loki enfouit son museau dans le cou de son frère pour le remercier

"- Ne me fait plus jamais peur comme ça, Tony."

Tony ne put rien promettre à part de faire un effort.

Thor finit par poser une couverture sur les deux hommes puis se rassit sur le sol près du lit.

Il les laissa se reposer jusqu'à la convocation d'Odin.

################################################

Ses gestes étaient encore lents mais plus pour épargner ses muscles en train de se guérir qu'autre chose.

Avec l'aide des deux frères, Tony enfila les couches et les couches de cuir que les serviteurs lui présentaient.

La rumeur s'était rependue dans tout le palais à la vitesse d'une gastroentérite dans une colonie de scouts.

"- Je vais périr sous le poids."

Loki sourit tranquillement à son meilleur ami.

"- Ne soit pas idiot. Tu ne sens même pas les kilos."

Stark soupira.  
Il ne sentait pas les kilos, non. Mais quand même.

Thor mit en genou à terre devant le migdarien pour l'aider à enfiler les hautes bottes toutes neuves.

Les serviteurs se figèrent de voir leur prince s'humilier ainsi devant un simple humain.

"- Voila. Pourras-tu marcher seul, Ami Stark ?"

Tony s'y essaya seul une minute.

La douleur de son dos diminuait de seconde en seconde.

Il accepta le second verre de jus de pomme que lui donna Loki.

"- Oui. Ça va aller."

"- Alors il est temps."

Les deux princes prirent place chacun d'un côté de Tony, Loki à droite, Thor à gauche.

En silence, ils l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la salle du Trône pleine à craquer.

Près du trône, livides, Fury et Natasha attendaient.

On leur avait passé des menottes épaisses.

Pourtant, celle de Natasha était moins solide que celle de Fury.

Odin avait fait la différence entre donneur d'ordre et serviteur.

Un peu à l'écart, les autres Avengers n'osaient pas bouger.

La réprobation générale envers les deux coupables n'était pas encore tombée sur eux mais au moindre geste maladroit….

Odin fit signe à ses fils d'approcher avec le midgarien.

Tony jeta un coup d'œil à Loki. Inquiet, il chercha machinalement sa main.  
Le sorcier la prit pour la serrer dans la sienne avant de le lâcher.

Tout irait bien.

Tony se doutait bien qu'Odin allait le remercier officiellement ou une connerie du genre mais…Tout ce monde ? Sa presque mort avait eu cet effet ? Là ? Bien sûr, c'était politique comme l'expliquait la présence de Fury. Mais pour le reste ?

Perdu dans ses spéculations, il mit un genou à terre devant le trône lorsque Loki lui appuya sur l'épaule.

Les deux princes reculèrent de deux pas.

Odin descendit de son trône, Gungnir à la main.

"- Ami Stark… Depuis plusieurs années à présent, vous êtes, il faut bien l'avouer, l'être le plus irrespectueux, mal embouché, irrévérencieux et pour ainsi dire, totalement oublieux de votre place que j'ai jamais vu fouler les marbres d'Asgard." Commença le roi.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Tony se redressa, un sourire tout à fait satisfait au visage

"- Merci des compliments."

La cour gronda un peu mais Odin ne pu que sourire fugitivement.

"- Depuis autant d'années, vous avez également mieux servi le trône et la famille royale que Tyr et Heimdall réunit." Les deux dieux auraient pu ronchonner mais le roi avait raison dans l'image. Ils ne servaient juste pas à la même chose. "Aujourd'hui, une fois de plus vous avez rendu service à Asgard en sauvant ma vie. Sans votre action prompte et oublieuse de votre propre santé, Asgard aurait à présent un nouveau roi sur le trône." Un silence choqué se fit entendre. "Sans votre réactivité, le Père de Toutes Choses aurait succombé sous les défenses d'une laie ce qui n'aurait pas été des plus glorieux, il faut bien l'admettre." La foule soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était qu'un accident de chasse. "Mais, alors même que vous sauviez ma vie, la vôtre était mise en danger par deux personnes qui auraient du protéger votre dos et l'utiliser pour vous éliminer. Cette lâcheté, ce manque de discernement, est un outrage." Odin foudroya Fury du regard. "Humain Fury. Sachez le ici et maintenant, Anthony Stark aurait-il succombé sous les coups de votre assassin qu'Asgard aurait déclaré la guerre à Midgar."

Encore plus pâle si c'était possible, Fury se força à rester aussi digne que possible.

"- La Terre gère ses affaires comme elle l'entends avec ses ressortissants. Nous ne prenons pas la trahison à la légère !"

"- VOS ressortissants dites vous ? Anthony Stark appartient à la Maison Lokison depuis des années. Elément que vous connaissiez."

"- Je ne…"

"- SILENCE MORTEL !"

Fury la boucla.

"- Vous avez manqué tuer un membre de la famille royale, stupide mortel ! N'eusse-t-il était des nôtres qu'il serait mort ! Je pourrais, je devrais même demander votre tête à votre peuple pour votre action !" Siffla Odin avant de se détourner de Fury. "Mais puisque vous semblez totalement hermétique, nous allons officialiser les choses pour qu'elle rentre dans votre crâne epais de mortel. Anthony Stark Lokihusid lève-toi et approche." Ordonna Odin après être remonté sur l'estrade qui portait son trône.

Tony avança tout en surveillant Loki du coin de l'œil. Il stoppa juste en bas des marches comme lui en fit signe le prince.

Le dieu du feu, du chaos, de la destruction et des mensonges sourirait plus largement que jamais. Toute sa Maison s'était regroupée autour de lui. Pour la première fois, Thor pu voir tous les enfants qu'il avait engendrés et que son frère avait pris sous son aile. Le prince se sentit affreusement seul de son côté du grand hall, seul, sans personne à ses côtés, ni épouse, ni enfant….Rien… Son cœur se serra.

Loki hésita un instant.

De sa place devant le trône, Tony pencha la tête sur le côté avant d'avoir un petit signe de menton.

Loki hésita encore puis fit signe à son frère de le rejoindre.

Thor ne se fit pas prier.

La gratitude qui brilla dans les yeux du blond serra le cœur de Loki. Il prit la main de son frère dans la sienne.

Ils ne se dirent rien, mais Tony eut un immense sourire. C'était la fin d'un gros drame de cœur entre les deux frères.  
Rien n'était oublié, beaucoup restait à pardonner, mais c'était un début.  
Et un bon début.

"- Anthony Lokihusid…. Depuis des mois, le trône t'a estimé digne de rejoindre la famille royale. Que tu es survécut aujourd'hui à tes blessures n'est que la preuve manifeste qu'il est plus que temps que tu nous rejoignes. PEUPLE D'ASGARD, CE SOIR, LA FAMILLE ROYALE VOUS OFFRE SON DERNIER MEMBRE EN DATE ! CE SOIR, ASGARD ACCUEILLE FRAMFARIR, DIEU DU PROGRES ET DE L'EVOLUTION !"

Tony faillit en tomber dans les pommes.  
Quoi ? QUOI ? QUOIQUOUQUOI ?  
Il était "juste" immortel lui, non ? Non ?

Une claque dans le dos manqua le faire tomber par terre.

Stupéfait, il se retrouva collé contre un torse large.

A la grande surprise de Tony, ce ne fut pas celui de Loki ou de Thor mais celui de Steve.

Le Capitaine ne put que le serrer très fort contre lui.

"- Au moins, tu seras à l'abri." Parvint à souffler le capitaine avant de l'abandonner à Bruce, puis Coulson et enfin Thor et Loki.

Le banquet qui envahit la soirée fut plus une succession de scènes brumeuses qu'autre chose pour le jeune dieu encore stupéfait.

Lorsqu'il parvint à se sortir un instant des pattes des asgardiens éméchés et ravi de fêter la présence d'un nouveau prince même s'il était juste adopté, il se débrouilla pour atteindre la cellule de Fury et Natasha.

La jeune femme était aussi calme qu'a l'ordinaire.

"- Hé…"

La rousse soupira.

"- Je suis désolée, Tony."

L'ingénieur la fixa longuement.

"- Les ordres sont les ordres, c'est ça ?"

Elle hocha la tête.

Tony réalisa qu'il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Il lui en voulait bien sûr mais pas tant que ça.

"- Et vous Fury ?"

"- Je fais mon boulot !"

"- Et quand je vais retourner à la maison, vous allez faire quoi ? Encore tenter de me tuer ? Ou prévenir le monde entier de ce que je suis ?"

L'Espion serra les mâchoires.

"- Je vois. Vous réalisez que je suis "vraiment" un dieu à présent. Aussi dur à tuer que Thor ou Loki. Un membre de la famille royale. Politiquement, je suis quasi intouchable."

"- Mais pas Stark Industries."

"- Coulez SI et vous coulez le SHIELD."

Fury serra encore les mâchoires. S'il devait être honnête, le SHIELD appartenait à 80% a Stark.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Stark ?"

"- Que vous gardiez le secret. Que rien ne change pour la terre. Je suis toujours Tony Stark. Quand le moment viendra, je suppose que je viendrais définitivement ici. Mais en attendant, je veux juste continuer ma vie de Tony Stark. "

"- Je ne peux pas faire ça."

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- Vous n'êtes plus humain !"

"- Et alors ? Thor ne l'est pas, Coulson est un mutant…Ha vous ne saviez pas ? Steve, je ne sais pas ce qu'on dire qu'il est, Bruce n'en parlons pas et Clint aussi est un mutant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de normal dans notre petit groupe. A part, bien sûr, qu'à présent, vous ne pouvez plus du tout me contrôler…. Ha mais bien sûr, c'est ça qui vous défrise, Nicky… J'ai refusé de jouer suivant VOS règles. Je suis le fou qui à prit son indépendance sur l'échiquier. Et vous n'y pouvez rien."

"- Stark…."

"- Un problème Anthony?"

Loki passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune dieu tout neuf.

Comme toujours, il n'y avait rien de tendancieux dans le geste, juste une très grande tendresse.

Un peu le même genre que celle qu'il avait toujours eut pour Thor avant que son frère ne la détruise morceau après morceau et qu'ils avaient redécouvert un tout petit peu ce soir.

Tony se détendit immédiatement dans les bras de Loki.

"- Je n'arrive pas à lui faire entendre raison." Soupira le milliardaire.

Le jotun eut un sourire de fauve.

Il lâcha Tony pour s'approcher du mortel qui recula pas à pas jusqu'à être coincé contre le mur.

"- Si vous saviez depuis quand je rêve de vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce…" Il posa ses doigts sur le front du Directeur du SHIELD qui frémit lourdement. "Voilà… Il ne pourra parler de rien qui serait embarrassant. Ni en parler, ni l'écrire, ni le communiquer d'aucune façon. S'il s'y essaye, il souffrira, peut-être même jusqu'à la mort." Il se tourna vers Natasha. "Et vous, miss Romanov ? Dois-je prendre les même précautions pour protéger les secrets d'Anthony ?"

Natasha haussa les épaules.

"- Je n'ai pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit. Mais ce que je ne sais pas est encore plus à l'abri."

Loki hocha la tête.

Il posa ses doigts sur le front de la jeune femme.  
Elle s'écroula, inconsciente.

"- Elle ne se souviendra pas d'Asgard." Rassura Loki à Tony et Thor qui les avait rejoints.

Tony soupira.

C'était un premier pas de la tueuse pour retrouver un peu la confiance de l'ingénieur.

Fury lâcha un grognement écœuré.

Il ne dit rien de plus.

Stark avait gagné.  
Asgard avait gagné.  
Ne restait plus qu'à attendre la catastrophe évidente.

Lui avait fait ce qu'il estimait juste.

Loki, Thor et Tony retournèrent aux appartements du jeune prince.

Thor piétina un instant à la porte avant de saluer les deux amis.

"- Bonne soirée." Puis il se détourna.

Tony donna une petite tape dans le dos de Loki.

Le jotun n'hésita pas plus.  
Si Anthony n'avait pas été là pour le pousser dans la bonne direction, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Son orgueil l'en aurait empêché. Mais là ? Avec son ami pour le guider ?

Loki rattrapa son frère par la main.

"- Attends ! Veux-tu rester un peu avec nous ?"

Thor accepta timidement.

"- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Thor ?"

Les deux princes et le nouveau dieu se cagoussounèrent rapidement sur l'un des énormes sofas des appartements de Loki. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Fenrir, puis les pupilles de Loki viennent se joindre à la pile de câlin. Les gosses ne connaissaient pas Thor mais s'en fichaient. Ils étaient chez eux après tout. Et c'était l'heure des câlins. Trois adultes au lieu d'un c'était le paradis pour eux !

"- Thor ?"

"- J'ai discuté avec Jane peu avant l'annonce de père… Elle a renoncé à ma demande en mariage."

"- Elle est plus raisonnable que toi."

Le prince blond soupira tristement.

Loki posa sa main sur sa nuque pour attirer le grand crétin contre lui.

"- Tu te trouveras bien un gentille Asgardienne un jour, Thor… Je connais même une jolie brune qui aimerait que tu réalises son existence en tant que femme et pas simplement en tant que guerrière." Insinua le jotun.

Thor rosit.

"- Sif ? Mais…"

"- Ha ! Tu as tout de suite trouvé !"

Le blond ronchonna un peu.

"- Ne sous-entend pas ce genre de choses, Loki. Ça pourrait nuire à sa réputation."

"- Son intérêt pour toi n'est pas un secret, Thor."

Le prince ainé rougit encore un peu plus.

"- Lokiiiii !"

Tony bailla soudain.  
La journée avait été épuisante. Entre la présence de Loki, celle des gosses, la chaleur de Thor, il s'endormait lentement.

"- Assez de secrets pour aujourd'hui les gosses, pour l'instant, le dieu du progrès vous demande de vous arrêter et de recharger vos batteries." Il bailla.

Son dos lui faisait encore un peu mal. Ses yeux se fermaient tout seul et ses muscles étaient de plus en plus mou. Il reconnaissait là l'effet de la magie de Loki.

"- Tu triches Loki."

"- Non Anthony, je réponds à ta demande…Et je vais te dire un secret."

Le jotun se pencha à l'oreille de Tony pour murmurer quelque chose. Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de l'ancien humain puis s'endormit tout à fait, confortablement installé contre la poitrine de son meilleur ami.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?"

Loki posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Thor avant de déposer un baiser timide sur son front comme il avait pu le faire des milliers de fois quand ils étaient enfants.

"- C'est un secret."

Thor ouvrit la bouche mais bailla.  
La magie de Loki glissa aussi sur lui puis sur chacun des enfants

Lorsque tout le monde fut profondément endormit, Loki tourna la tête.

"- …..père…."

Odin eut un sourire reconnaissant.

Père.  
Il avait attendu ce simple mot trop longtemps.

"- Loki. Comment prend-il la chose ?"

"- Pour l'instant, bien. Demain sera plus…Sportif. Je vous invite à penser à l'éviter quelques jours."

"- Et pour ce secret ?"

Loki rit doucement.

"- Vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander vous-même…S'il s'en rappelle."

Odin secoua la tête avec amusement puis se retira près de son épouse.

#########################################

Dans l'observatoire du Bifrost, écarlate, Heimdall arracha la flasque d'alcool qui partageait avec Tyr depuis un moment.

"- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?" S'étonna le dieu de la guerre et de la justice à son vieil ami."

Heimdall avala deux grandes gorgées du liquide agressif.

"- C'est rien…." Il sourit soudain. "Juste un secret…"

Tyr le surveilla une minute avec suspicion.

"- Un secret ?" Il n'aimait ni les surprises, ni les secrets. "Quel genre de secret ?"'

Le Gardien reprit son impassibilité de statue.

"- Nous verrons…Dans quelques temps."

Lorsqu'un dieu tout neuf se serait fait à son nouveau statut et à son nouveau rôle.

Juste quelques mois…

Il fallait toujours juste quelques mois….

~fin~


End file.
